Otra Vez en Casa
by Eli'GranchWhite
Summary: Sin duda, Candy White era una cazafortunas. ¿Porq si no, había regresado a vivir con su abuelo a Australia? Al principio, Terry estaba convencido d eso, pero cuando vio la relación q sus sobrinos, tenían con Candy y la forma en q esta los trataba, empezó a dudar de sus impresiones iniciales; sobre todo, cuando comparaba a Candy con su prometida, Susana. acompáñenme en esta historia
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece A Trisha David y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Holaaaaaa.. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste tanto como a mí

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

En Australia estaban la granja, el abuelo y Terry Grandchester; pero América era desde luego más seguro. En el último tramo de carretera que la separaba de su casa, Candy tuvo que esquivar dos canguros y una serpiente.

Al tomar una curva muy cerrada, se encontró con dos niños caminando por el centro de la carretera. Eran muy pequeños, la maleta que llevaban entre los dos les llegaba por el hombro, y parecían tristes y desvalidos.

Los niños ni siquiera pestañearon cuando Candy pisó el freno. No parecieron darse cuenta de lo poco que había faltado para que hubiera ocurrido una tragedia. Se echaron a un lado, pasaron junto a la camioneta y siguieron caminando.

En ese momento, Candy se bajó de la camioneta, pero ninguno de los dos niños la miró. En realidad parecía como si estuvieran haciendo lo posible por no mirarla.

—**Hola **—aventuró Candy.

Silencio.

Candy se miró los vaqueros mugrientos y las botas llenas de polvo. Los niños iban muy limpios, con dos conjuntos iguales, uno de niña y otro de niño.

Candy olía a caballos y la verdad era que no llevaba buena pinta. Convencer a aquellos niños para que confiaran en ella no iba a ser tarea fácil.

—**¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que he estado a punto de aplastaros?** —preguntó Candy, levantando un poco el tono de voz.

Nada. Los niños siguieron caminando con la maleta a la zaga.

Candy decidió que esa no era una escapada infantil muy normal. Los pequeños iban cabizbajos y tristes, como si algo terrible les hubiera empujado a huir.

No podía dejarlos allí. Tendrían unos seis años y no le pareció que fueran lo suficientemente mayores para andar por ahí solos. La carretera se adentraba entre las colinas, y tal vez el próximo conductor no fuera conduciendo una camioneta muy vieja y destartalada, ni llevara enganchado el remolque de un caballo. Si pasara un coche en buen estado y a cierta velocidad, los niños acabarían en el depósito.

Así que Candy les impidió el paso. Se colocó delante de ellos, les quitó la maleta y la colocó en el arcén. Entonces se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de los niños.

—**Perdonadme, pero habéis estado a punto de provocar un accidente** —dijo en voz baja, esperando ver alguna reacción en sus caras—. **Tuve que frenar tan bruscamente que mi caballo podría haberse lastimado. No podéis ignorarme. Es vuestra responsabilidad ver, al menos, qué daños habéis causado.**

Los niños se miraron.

El miedo pareció ceder un poco. Aquella no era una extraña que estuviera acosándolos, sino alguien que les recordaba sus deberes.

—**Esto... Lo sentimos** —dijo la niña con voz temblorosa—. **No fue nuestra intención.**

—**Todo eso me parece bien —**dijo Candy con firmeza—. **Pero tendremos que mirar si le ha pasado algo al caballo. Quitaros de en medio de la carretera mientras lo hago.**

Les dio la espalda y se dispuso a abrir el remolque.

Estaba casi segura de que Paddy estaba bien. Su viejo caballo era un animal tranquilo y de pie firme, un veterano que había viajado por todo el mundo y había aguantado peores sacudidas del remolque que esa.

Cuando abrió la puerta el animal pareció mirarla con reproche y Candy se echó a reír.

—**Oh, Paddy, lo siento** —se adelantó y le acarició la nariz.

Echó una rápida mirada a los niños y entonces bajó la rampa para sacar a Paddy al arcén.

Paddy avanzó marcha atrás obedientemente. Una vez en el soleado arcén, miró con apreciación hacia la campiña que los rodeaba antes de bajar la cabeza y empezar a comer hierba.

—**Tiene buen aspecto** —dijo la niña con vacilación.

El miedo había desaparecido de sus miradas, pero aún seguían agarrados de la mano con fuerza.

Bueno, al menos era un comienzo.

—**Paddy ha sufrido una buena sacudida** —anunció Candy con firmeza—. **Necesita unos minutos para recuperarse **—acarició con afecto el reluciente lomo de Paddy y después la mancha blanca que tenía entre los ojos—. **Os presento a Paddy** —dijo en tono suave**—. Es mi caballo favorito y no me gustaría que le ocurriera nada. Y yo soy Candy White. Mi abuelo tiene una granja a un kilómetro de aquí y voy para allá a visitarlo —**sonrió—. **Vosotros debéis de vivir por aquí.**

**Hizo una pausa y esperó.**

—**Nosotros... pues no —**dijo por fin la niña—. **Pero nuestro tío sí.**

—**¿Ah sí? —s**onrió Candy y arqueó las cejas**—. Tal vez lo conozca. Paddy y yo os hemos dicho nuestros nombres. ¿No nos vais a decir vosotros los vuestros?**

La niña respiró hondo. Quedaba claro que ella era la portavoz de los dos. Su hermano miraba a Candy pasmado y disimuladamente iba levantando la mano con la intención de meterse el pulgar en la boca.

—**Yo soy Laura Grandchester** —dijo por fin la pequeña—. **Y este es mi hermano, Matthew**—hizo una pausa y de pronto expresó una curiosidad propia de los niños**—. Hablas de un modo muy raro...**

_Laura y Matthew Grandchester..._

_Grandchester._

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Qué extraña coincidencia!

Candy había cruzado medio mundo para ver a su abuelo, pensando durante todo el viaje que no tenía por qué ver a Terry Grandchester. Australia era un sitio muy grande y llevaba diez años sin verlo; desde la última vez que había estado de visita en Australia cuando tenía catorce años. En ese momento decidió que no tenía por qué interesarse por él en modo alguno. Por amor de Dios, Terry Grandchester estaría seguramente casado y con seis hijos.

¡Tal vez esos dos fueran suyos!

Terry debía de tener unos treinta años. Desde luego los suficientes para ser padre. Tenía veinte años cuando Candy lo había visto por última vez; cuando, con catorce años, Candy había sufrido el primer y último brote de amor adolescente.

Desgraciadamente aquel enamoramiento no se le había pasado del todo. Lo cual era ridículo, porque aquel amor adolescente había sido solo por su parte. Candy dudaba que Terry Grandchester hubiera sabido en algún momento de su existencia. Ni en el pasado ni en el presente.

Bueno... Candy se encogió de hombros para apartar de su mente aquellos recuerdos tan amargos. Su amor por Terry Grandchester formaba parte del pasado. Centró su atención en los mellizos.

—**Me alegro de conoceros, Matthew y Laura Grandchester** —dijo despacio, mientras miraba primero a un niño y luego al otro—. **Y no hablo de ningún modo raro, muchas gracias. He venido desde los Estados Unidos de América para ver a mi abuelo, y todas las personas con las que me encontrado desde que estoy en Australia hablan de un modo extraño. No soy yo. Sois vosotros.**

Candy extendió el brazo para darles la mano y los niños la miraron como si Candy hubiera venido de otro plantea.

Pero la niña enseguida se animó y al momento le estrechó la mano con solemnidad.

Pero su hermano no siguió el ejemplo. Candy le sonrió y decidió no presionarlo.

—¿**Queréis que os lleve a algún sitio? **—le preguntó Candy y miró la maleta con recelo—. **Parece que pesa mucho. ¿Hacia dónde vais?**

—**No gracias —**respondió Laura—. **Vamos a Sidney.**

—**Ya... entiendo —**Candy tragó saliva y frunció el ceño**—. ¿Laura, Matthew y tú habéis pensado ir andando hasta Sidney?**

—**Sí —L**aura intentó contestar en tono desafiante, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

—**Pero, cielo, os llevará más de un mes caminar una distancia tan grande.**

El niño emitió un sollozo ahogado y la niña tragó saliva. Estaba algo pálida.

—**Debemos... Debemos hacerlo. Vamos a volver a casa.**

—**¿A casa de vuestros papas?** —aventuró.

—**Nuestros papas están muertos. Murieron en un accidente** —dijo Laura con voz trémula—. **Se supone que deberíamos vivir con el tío Terry, pero... no nos gusta y nos volvemos a casa.**

El tío Terry. Entonces no era el padre de los niños, sino su tío.

—**¿A Sidney?** —murmuró Candy.

—**Sí.**

—**Pero... ¿No habrá otras personas viviendo en vuestra antigua casa de Sidney?** —les preguntó Candy en tono suave.

—**Sí** —dijo Laura—. **El tío Terry dice eso. Dice que lo siente mucho, pero que tuvo que vender nuestra casa a alguien que no conocemos y que no podemos volver allí** —negó con la cabeza—. **Pero es nuestra casa. Yo tengo mi propia habitación y Matthew la suya. Y papá le pintó una raya amarilla en el techo solo porque a Matthew le gustaba. Si vamos allí... Quiero decir, si somos buenos, tendrán que dejar que nos quedemos, ¿no?**

—**Cariño, no creo que lo hagan —**dijo Candy con delicadeza—. **Laura, por mucho que no les importara que os quedarais, incluso aunque lo quisieran, las nuevas personas que ocupan vuestra antigua casa de Sidney os enviarían directamente de vuelta con vuestro tío Terry. No tienen elección, Laura. Es la ley.**

—**No.**

No serviría de nada fingir.

—**Sí **—le dijo Candy; sacó un pañuelo y le secó dos lagrimones que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Laura—. ¿**Laura, tan malo es tu tío Terry que no podéis quedaros con él?**

Candy retrocedió diez años con el pensamiento. Terry Grandchester era guapo a rabiar, razón suficiente para que una adolescente se enamorara, pero también era tierno y alegre. A sus veinte años se solía tomar la vida a broma, pero cuando el abuelo de Candy la había convencido para asistir a una fiesta local, Terry Grandchester se había dado cuenta de su soledad y había ido a sacarla a bailar.

Teniendo en cuenta que todas las chicas de los alrededores se habían mostrado ansiosas por estar con él, el sacarla a bailar había sido un gesto de amabilidad por su parte. El que Candy se hubiera enamorado locamente de él a partir de ese momento no había sido culpa de Terry.

¿Podría haber cambiado tanto Terry Grandchester? El Terry Grandchester que ella recordaba no podría tratar a esos niños con crueldad.

—**Es malo **—dijo Laura con rabia al ver que Candy vacilaba—. **Lo es. Nos pega, no nos da bien de comer y nos hace trabajar y trabajar...**

—**Entiendo —**aquello pasaba de improbable a imposible y Candy ahogó una sonrisa**—. Laura...**

—**¿Si... ?**

—**¿De verdad que te pega tu tío Terry?**

Laura intentó fingir rabia, pero no le salió bien. Finalmente la pequeña se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

Entonces, por primera vez, habló Matthew.

—**Peor aún** —susurró el pequeño tras sacarse el pulgar de la boca; miraba a Candy como si tuviera mucho empeño en que ella lo entendiera.

—**¿El qué?**

El deseo de abrazar a aquel niño fue muy fuerte, pero Candy se controló.

—**La tía Susana le cortó el pelo anoche a Laura—**dijo Matthew con voz entrecortada**—. Y el tío Terry se lo permitió.**

Candy miró la bonita melena corta de Laura. La niña tenía el cabello fino y rubio. Lo llevaba limpio y bien peinado.

—**¿Vuestro tío le cortó el pelo a Laura?**

—**Fue la tía Susana** —susurró Matthew y miró angustiado la rizada melena de su hermana—. **Laura tenía el pelo tan largo que papá solía decir que era su melena. Mamá se sentaba en la cama de Laura todas las noches y nos contaba cuentos mientras le cepillaba el pelo. Siempre solía decirle que se dejara el pelo largo porque era lo más bonito que tenía, pero la tía Susana se lo cortó ayer. Y el tío Terry dijo que lo hecho, hecho está. Y la tía Susana dijo que a partir de ahora siempre tiene que llevarlo corto porque es una tontería tenerlo tan largo. Así que... tenemos que marcharnos. Tenemos que irnos lejos.**

Candy se estremeció.

Había tanto dolor en la voz del pequeño que a Candy le entraron ganas de llorar de rabia. Qué estupidez y qué falta de respeto hacia la pequeña. Terry Grandchester y la desconocida y terrible tía Susana tenían que dar cuenta de muchas cosas. Y Candy desde luego no pensaba defender a unos adultos que se comportaran de tal modo.

—**Tu tía y tu tío no han hecho bien al cortarte el pelo, Laura, sobre todo porque significaba tanto para ti —**consiguió decir, y se sorprendió al ver que estaba a punto de llorar—. **Pero... no creo que la solución sea escaparse.**

—**¡Lo es! —**susurró Matthew.

—**No **—incapaz de controlarse, Candy se adelantó y los abrazó a los dos—. Y **creo que vosotros lo sabéis. Vuestro tío es la persona que os cuida, y necesitáis aceptar eso. No tenéis elección, niños. Debéis volver a casa y enfrentaros a la situación... y también decirle lo que pensáis acerca del corte de pelo de Laura.**

—**No podemos —**dijeron horrorizados ambos niños.

—**¿Y qué os parece si os llevo yo?** —les sugirió Candy con amabilidad—. ¿**Y si Paddy y yo os llevamos a casa y nos quedamos con vosotros mientras habláis con vuestro tío? ¿Y si hablo con él para que lo entienda?**

—**Pero ella estará allí —**susurró Laura con repulsión—. **La tía Susana.**

—**Paddy y yo nos las arreglaremos con la tía Susana —**les prometió Candy**—. Ya veréis como no me equivoco —**miró a su viejo caballo y sonrió—. **Tenemos mucha experiencia con tías gruñonas. Paddy tenía una a la que le tenía mucho miedo, pero juntos le bajamos los humos.**

Los niños miraron al caballo y sonrieron por primera vez.

—**¿De verdad? ¿Qué le hicisteis?**

—**Le llenamos la nariz de pimienta** —Candy sonrió—. **Que nosotros sepamos, la tía Nobby aún está estornudando.**

Matthew estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

—**¿Podríamos hacérselo a la tía Susana?**

Candy fingió pensárselo y seguidamente negó con la cabeza.

—**No lo creo.**

Entonces Laura le agarró la mano a Candy y se miró los pies.

—**La tía Susana no es nuestra tía de verdad** —le confió la niña—. **Pero dice que la llamemos así porque lo será cuando se case con Terry.**

—**Bueno, entonces tal vez podáis ponerle un poco de pimienta en la tarta nupcial. Eso le parará los pies.**

Esperaba que no lo hicieran nunca, pero solo lo había dicho para que los niños sonrieran y se relajaran.

—**¿Si os prometo quedarme hasta que se aclare todo y que os llevaré a Paddy mañana para haceros una visita, me dejaréis que os lleve a casa ahora?**

Matthew miró a Laura y Laura a Matthew y al momento se volvieron a mirarla y asintieron.

—**De acuerdo, Candy** —suspiró Laura—. **Matthew y yo te agradeceríamos que nos llevaras a ca...** —se calló—. **Si nos llevaras a casa del tío Terry y la tía Susana**.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece A Trisha David y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Holaaaaaa.. Aquí esta otro cap, que bueno que les haya gustado..

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

_Terry Grandchester..._ ¿Cuántas veces se había repetido Candy aquel nombre en voz alta con catorce años? Había pasado semanas pensando y soñando con Terry Grandchester. Pero en el presente, cada vez que el nombre de Terry Grandchester asaltaba sus pensamientos, tan solo sentía enojo.

Los niños iban sentados a su lado en la camioneta con caras largas.

Candy pensó que le hubiera resultado más fácil verlos llorar, porque aquella resignación le estaba partiendo el corazón.

¿En qué tipejo duro se había convertido Terry Grandchester? El y su preciosa Susana.

La granja de Grandchester estaba un poco más arriba que la del abuelo.

—**Somos vecinos** —Candy sonrió**—. Eso quiere decir que podremos vernos a menudo. Me voy a quedar aquí mucho tiempo.**

—**¿Por qué? —**le preguntó Laura, como si creyera que Candy estaba loca por querer quedarse allí una temporada larga.

—**Porque mi abuelo es mayor y me necesita **—dijo Candy con dulzura—. **Y yo quiero mucho a mi abuelo.**

—**Nosotros no queremos a nadie **—dijo Laura con tristeza—. **Solo nos queremos el uno al otro.**

—**¿No crees que podríais querer a vuestro tío Terry?**

—**Podríamos —**dijo Laura con amargura—. **Pero él dice que no puede cuidar de nosotros solo; por eso se va a casar con la tía Susana.**

Ahí se terminó la conversación. No se volvió a hablar más hasta que no cruzaron la valla que rodeaba la propiedad.

Candy nunca había ido a la granja de los Grandchester, pero la había visto desde la carretera y se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado mucho en diez años. Los Grandchester eran gente de dinero, terratenientes. Los antepasados de Terry Grandchester habían ocupado grandes extensiones de fértiles tierras de labranza generaciones atrás, y esas propiedades habían pasado de padres a hijos.

La casa de la hacienda de los Grandchester era un bello conjunto de edificios bajos y espaciosos, rodeados de bellos patios y jardines de robles centenarios que protegían el lugar del sol del verano. Era la casa más grande de toda la zona, y también la granja más extensa.

Parecía que se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición de Laura y Matthew. En cuanto Candy detuvo la camioneta en el patio delantero se abrió la puerta de la casa y una mujer bajó corriendo las escaleras del porche.

Los niños se estremecieron al ver a la mujer, pero de todas maneras Candy habría adivinado que era la temida tía Susana. La mujer era más mayor que Candy; en realidad tendría más o menos la edad de Terry, y resultó ser como Candy se la había imaginado.

Candy había conocido a mujeres como aquella. Susana iba vestida con lo que era casi un uniforme en la aristocracia rural; uniforme que era muy parecido en cualquier parte del planeta.

Llevaba tejanos de diseño y una camisa de seda que dejaba ver una ristra de perlas al cuello. Tenía el cabello por los hombros, recogido con un pañuelo de seda, y unas gafas de sol muy elegantes sobre la cabeza, enmarcando un rostro bello y perfectamente maquillado.

Pero bajo los costosos productos cosméticos se escondía una expresión fría y colérica.

La mujer ignoró a Candy. Le echó una mirada de asco a la camioneta y fue hacia el lado donde estaban los niños. Abrió la puerta y Matthew y Laura se encogieron instintivamente.

—**Niños malos** —dijo en tono suave pero con un trasfondo de rabia—. **¿Dónde diantres habéis estado? Vuestro tío ha perdido toda la mañana rastreando el campo y estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía** —los miró con fastidio—. ¿**Cómo os atrevéis a causarnos tantos problemas? ¡Vuestro tío se va a poner hecho una furia!**

—**Hola —**dijo Candy—. **Usted debe de ser la tía Susana. Soy Candy White.**

La mujer le echó una mirada que la puso en su sitio; una mirada humillante y desdeñosa.

—**Gracias por traer a los niños a casa** —dijo concisamente; se fijó en el aspecto de Candy y arrugó la delicada nariz con repulsión—. **Supongo que querrá algo por la molestia.**

—**Desde luego que sí —**le soltó Candy con determinación—. **Quiero ver al tío de los niños.**

—**Si quiere ver a alguien, aquí estoy yo **—le soltó Susana—. **Yo soy su tía.**

—**Todavía no **—Candy le dedicó una sonrisa dulzona—. **Hasta que se case con su tío me imagino que no será tutora legal de los niños, y con esa persona es con la que tengo que hablar.**

La mujer la miró de hito en hito.

Candy esperó con calma la respuesta de la mujer.

Pero unos ladridos frenéticos interrumpieron la conversación. Dos collies salieron de detrás de un tractor y corrieron a investigar la camioneta extraña que había en su propiedad; detrás de ellos apareció Terry Grandchester.

Terry se detuvo al ver la camioneta, y cuando el granjero vio a Laura y a Matthew dentro del vehículo, su rostro se relajó visiblemente.

Entonces fue Candy la que se puso nerviosa.

_Terry Grandchester..._

Se lo quedó mirando y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Terry Grandchester estaba igual de impresionante que diez años atrás, o incluso más.

El granjero tenía un cuerpo esbelto y fornido, pero esos músculos no los había trabajado en un gimnasio. Candy sabía que los Grandchester tenían dinero, pero se veía que aquel hombre no era de los que esperaba que los peones realizaran todo el trabajo. Tenía la tez curtida de trabajar al aire libre, y los pantalones de piel, la camisa caqui y las botas de faena no hacían sino acentuar aquel físico tan tremendamente viril.

_**«Por amor de Dios, contrólate»,**_ se dijo con dureza. Saltó de la camioneta y fue hacia el lado de los niños, de modo que pudiera estar entre ellos y el tío y la tía.

—**Hola, señor Grandchester** —dijo despacio, ignorando totalmente a la horrible Susana.

Terry se detuvo a un metro de Candy. La miró de arriba abajo con aquel par de ojos oscuros, desde las puntas de las botas llenas de barro hasta la cascada de rizos castaños atados en una coleta.

—**Me parece que no la conozco** —le dijo despacio.

Su mirada parecía decir que no tenía ganas de conocerla y Candy se ruborizó. Además, le dolió que no la reconociera.

En ese momento Terry Grandchester miraba a los niños, que seguían dentro de la camioneta. Ignoró la mano extendida de Candy y dio un paso en dirección a los niños. Pero Candy no pensaba dejar que la ignorara.

—**Señor Grandchester, soy Candy White...**

Pero él solo miraba a los niños.

—**¿Laura... Matt... estáis bien? ¿Estáis bien?** —dijo en tono angustiado.

Y en ese momento Candy perdonó a Terry Grandchester por no haberla reconocido. Se notaba que el granjero estaba muy preocupado, angustiado de verdad con la desaparición de los mellizos, y que por eso la había ignorado.

Ninguno de ellos contestó.

—**Están bien** —Candy se apresuró a contestarle.

Se volvió a mirar a los niños y vio que estaban pálidos. Se encontraba apoyada en la puerta abierta del asiento donde estaban los niños y Terry Grandchester estaba tan cerca...

—**Solo un poco cansados y nerviosos... y muy, muy tristes.**

Terry miró a los niños detenidamente, como queriendo asegurarse de que lo que Candy había dicho era cierto.

Finalmente miró de nuevo a Candy, y su altura le hizo sentirse pequeña, muy pequeña.

—**¿Quién ha dicho usted que era? **—le preguntó, seguro ya de que le había dicho la verdad—. **Parece usted americana...**

—**Medio americana, medio australiana** —Candy sonrió—. **Soy Candy White. Mi abuelo es el dueño de la granja de al lado.**

—**White... —**Terry la miró tremendamente aliviado.

Era la pariente de un vecino la que había llevado a casa a sus niños. La miró con mayor detenimiento.

—**¿Estaban en su granja?**

—**Estaban a unos tres kilómetros de aquí** —le dijo Candy y se puso seria—. **Caminando por el medio de la carretera. Estuve a punto de atropellarlos.**

Terry se estremeció. Cerró los ojos horrorizado. A su lado, la mujer llamada Susana observaba la escena con detenimiento y frialdad.

Finalmente, Terry abrió los ojos y miró de nuevo a Candy.

—**Gracias** —dijo con la misma amabilidad que Candy recordaba en él; Terry sonrió y sus ojos también sonrieron**—. Gracias** —y la miró fijamente a los ojos con el mismo calor que Candy llevaba tantos años guardado en el corazón—. **Gracias por conducir con tanta prudencia y por traerlos a casa —**sacudió brevemente la cabeza—. **Los he buscado por los caminos cercanos, pero no pensé que podrían haber llegado tan lejos. Entonces se me ocurrió que habrían ido campo a través y decidí peinar la finca y los alrededores.**

—**Estaban muy empeñados en continuar —**dijo Candy**—. Me dijeron que se dirigían a Sidney.**

La aflicción ensombreció el rostro de Terry.

—**Pues claro** —la miró con gravedad—. **Ellos vivían antes en Sidney; antes de que mi hermano y su esposa fallecieran en un accidente. Pero los niños no pueden volver.**

—**Me lo han explicado.**

Candy fue consciente de que los niños no perdían ripio. Les había prometido hablar en su nombre, y estaban esperando a que cumpliera su promesa.

—**Según he podido deducir ambos niños entienden que su casa ha sido vendida** —continuó diciendo—.** Pero estaban desesperados.**

—**¿Desesperados? **—Terry parecía confundido.

—**Los niños se escaparon porque le cortaron el pelo a Laura** —consiguió decir Candy con dificultad, pero sabía que era importante que Terry entendiera la desazón de los niños**—. A sus padres les gustaba mucho el pelo de Laura, y le dijeron que se lo debía dejar largo. Tanto Laura como Matthew lo sintieron más que si les hubiera maltratado físicamente. Creo... Creo que hizo mal en cortárselo. En mi opinión le debe una disculpa a Laura, y si quiere dejarse crecer el pelo otra vez debería permitírselo.**

Susana suspiró ruidosamente.

—**Eso es ridículo** —susurró la mujer y le echó una mirada llena de incertidumbre a Terry**—. ¿Qué derecho tiene a...?**

—**¿Qué derecho tiene usted? **—le preguntó Candy mientras la miraba con indignación; pelearía por esos niños—. **Laura no quería cortarse el pelo. ¿Tanto daño habría hecho dejárselo largo?**

—**Terrence tiene suficiente que hacer por las mañanas como para ponerse a peinar a esta mo... a la niña.**

—**¿Iba a decir mocosa?** —le preguntó Candy lentamente.

—**No** —fue Terry el que contestó en tono grave; le puso la mano a Susana en el hombro, deteniéndola con el gesto—. **Por supuesto que no iba a decir eso** —suspiró**—. ¿Cómo sabe todo esto? —**le preguntó a Candy en tono dolido.

—**Los mellizos me lo contaron** —Candy dijo en tono bajo—. **Me lo dijeron cuando les pregunté. Creo... creo que están desesperados por tener un adulto que los apoye.**

Fue un golpe certero. Terry hizo una mueca.

—**Susana lo hizo de buena fe** —dijo despacio mientras miraba a los mellizos—. **A Laura se le enredaba mucho el pelo y me resultaba muy difícil peinárselo. No soy capaz de hacerlo como lo hacía su madre.**

—**¿Acaso importa tanto?**

—**Supongo... —**Terry la miró desconsolado, como si no supiera qué hacer.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa de arrepentimiento. Había que animar la situación, y rápidamente.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se le ocurría algo para conseguirlo. Se volvió hacia los mellizos y les guiñó el ojo.

—**Esta mañana me ha llevado unos diez segundos peinarme** —dijo, de espaldas a Terry—. **Me até el pelo con una goma. ¿Tan mal está?**

Sonrió a los niños y al momento se volvió de nuevo a mirar a Terry Grandchester; ladeó la cabeza y lo desafió con la mirada.

La sombría expresión del granjero se desvaneció. Terry se fijó en el cabello revuelto de Candy, en los ojos alegres, y después se fijó en el resto muy despacio.

Era como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez... Y sus ojos le dijeron que le estaba gustando mucho lo que tenía delante.

—**Supongo... Supongo que no está tan mal** —tenía la mirada risueña.

—**Laura podría recogerse el pelo así ella sola** —Candy dijo con empeño; se volvió de nuevo a mirar a los niños—. ¿**Verdad, Laura? Matt podría recogértelo. Estoy segura de que incluso podría convencer a la tía Susana para que te comprara un lazo en lugar de hacerlo con una goma. ¿Si te dejaras crecer el pelo otra vez, Laura, te importaría llevarlo tan enredado como yo?**

Los dos niños miraron a Candy, le miraron el pelo, que desde luego no lo llevaba demasiado bien peinado. Tenía una rizada mata de bucles castaños que se escapaban de la goma en distintas direcciones.

—**Me gusta** —dijo Matthew finalmente después de sacarse el dedo de la boca y de desafiar a Susana con la mirada.

—**Sí. Tienes una paja pegada aquí detrás, y creo que un poco de boñiga de caballo, pero de todos modos es bonito.**

—**Eso es** —dijo Candy con humor, y se volvió de nuevo hacia Terry—. **Incluso con un trozo de boñiga de caballo. Problema resuelto.**

—**Pero Terrence no quiere que los niños vayan por ahí con aspecto de vagabundos** —saltó Susana sin poder controlar su irritación.

Candy se puso seria y se volvió muy despacio hacia Susana.

—**¿Acaso es ese el aspecto que tengo yo?**

—**Ya que me lo pregunta, le diré que sí. Parece como si llevara varias semanas sin lavarse.**

—**Susana —**Terry le apretó un poco el hombro y bajó la vista, avergonzado por las palabras de su prometida.

Pero era imposible rectificar.

Se produjo un silencio pavoroso. Terry y los mellizos miraban a Candy con expectación, como si pensaran que iba a explotar. Pero entonces el sentido del ridículo de Candy fue en su rescate.

—**He conocido a unos cuantos mendigos que se ofenderían si supieran que alguien los ha comparado conmigo —**sonrió y miró a Terry**—. Dudo que la boñiga de caballo sea el tocado favorito de nadie. Pero no importa. Me he pasado casi toda la mañana limpiando caballos** —miró a Susana de nuevo y consiguió seguir sonriendo a pesar del evidente desdén de la mujer—. **Me encantaría ponerme pañuelos de seda y perlas para trabajar** —sonrió—. **Pero me apuesto a que mi caballo intentaría comérselas. Debe de tener un público más ferviente que yo.**

Susana se quedó boquiabierta.

La mujer no tenía sentido del humor, eso desde luego. La miraba como si pensara que Candy se estaba burlando de ella.

Bueno, quizá no debería haber comentado nada sobre la apariencia de Susana; pensándolo bien, se le había escapado. En adelante, tendría que ir con más cautela.

Además, lo más importante era llegar a Terry. Se volvió y lo miró sin reparo.

—**Si me hubiera parado para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, habría llegado tarde a casa de mi abuelo y le habría hecho preocuparse, como estoy haciendo ahora mismo** —dijo en tono afable—. **Pero lo he hecho por los niños, porque son importantes. No importa tanto que el abuelo se preocupe, los niños van primero. Es un asunto de prioridad. ¿Qué importancia tiene para usted que Laura tenga siempre un aspecto inmaculado?**

—**No tiene ninguna.**

Y entonces, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Terry la agarró de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la apartó a un lado. Se adelantó y levantó a cada niño con un brazo.

—**Habéis oído lo que ha dicho Candy, niños** —les dijo en tono amable**—. El abuelo de Candy estará preocupado porque ella llega tarde —**se volvió hacia Candy de nuevo**—. Gracias por traerlos a casa, ya nos ocupamos nosotros de ellos **—dijo en voz suave**—. Créame.**

Candy lo miró a los ojos y aspiró hondo.

—**Les prometí... Les prometí que no los dejaría hasta que no me asegurara de que nadie iba a enfadarse con ellos.**

—**Nadie está enfadado** —dijo Terry con calma—. **¿Verdad, Susana?**

Susana desde luego que lo estaba. Pero la mirada que le echó Grandchester le bajó los humos. La mujer hizo un gran esfuerzo para contestar.

—**Por supuesto que no; quiero decir, no con los niños —**dijo y le dirigió una mirada de asco a Candy.

—**¿Permitirán que Laura se deje el pelo largo? —**le preguntó Candy, sabiendo que si alguna vez iba a conseguir algo para los gemelos, ese era el mejor momento.

—**Por supuesto que sí** —dijo Terry con determinación; le echó una mirada de vacilación a Susana**—. Susana... Quiero decir, nosotros pensamos que era lo mejor para ella, pero tal vez... tal vez deberíamos haberlo hablado antes.**

Cualquiera hubiera percibido el reproche implícito en las palabras de Terry, y a Susana no le gustó ni un pelo.

—**Me parece bien **—Candy dijo antes de que Susana pudiera contestar; fue hacia el lado del conductor—. **También les prometí a los mellizos que vendría mañana a verlos con mi caballo. ¿Les importa?**

—**No hay necesidad... —**Susana apenas podía respirar.

—**Sí que la hay —**dijo Candy con firmeza—. **Se lo prometí.**

—**Por supuesto que puede venir —**Terry llevaba cargados a los niños, pero le sonrió con sinceridad; fue exactamente la misma sonrisa que la había dejado fuera de combate diez años atrás—. **Siempre será usted bienvenida.**

Candy miró a Susana, que de repente se había quedado pálida.

—**Estoy segura de que no** —sonrió con pesar—. **Pero de todos modos, vendré**


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece A Trisha David y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

El abuelo de Candy estaba justamente donde lo había dejado diez años atrás. Tomó el camino que llevaba hasta la casa de la granja White y vio a George White sentado en su mecedora del porche.

Y al verlo allí, Candy sintió que aquel era su hogar.

Candy tocó el claxon; la alegría y la emoción le atenazaban el corazón. Los sucesos de la última hora fueron olvidados. Iba a echar tanto de menos a sus padres que le dolía el corazón, a echar de menos el hogar y la vida que había dejado atrás, pero la decisión de volver a Australia era la correcta. La única. Llevaba tanto tiempo hablando de ello... y por fin el sueño se había convertido en realidad.

¿Por qué le resultaba tan especial aquel lugar?

La finca White no le llegaba a la de Grandchester a la suela del zapato. La hacienda en sí debía de ser una décima parte del tamaño de la finca vecina, y la pequeña y deslucida casita parecía una choza en comparación con la del vecino.

Candy vio que su abuelo estaba muy contento. La granja de George le pareció la más maravillosa y especial de todas.

En el porche el abuelo había dejado de mecerse. En su rostro curtido y avejentado apareció una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida. George White bajó despacio los escalones del zaguán, pero antes de que llegara al último, Candy corrió a abrazarlo.

—**Abuelo...**

—**Candy... Candy, cariño... Vaya, vaya...** —George White abrazó a su nieta con fuerza y después se apartó de ella y la miró—. **Deja que te vea.**

—**¡Deja que yo te vea a ti! **—Candy estaba riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo entre sus brazos—. **Oh, abuelo...**

Era el mismo de siempre. George White estaba más viejo y desde luego más desgastado, santo cielo, tenía casi ochenta años ya, pero todavía había vida y vigor en su arrugado rostro.

—**Oye, eres la viva imagen de tu madre —**dijo George con afecto**—. Me alegro de tenerte aquí, Candy.**

—**Y yo me alegro de estar aquí —**Candy agarró a su abuelo del brazo y juntos subieron las escaleras—. **Bueno, ahora lo único que nos queda por hacer es ponernos al día en los cotilleos de los diez últimos años.**

—**¿Y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo... ?**

—**Vengo a quedarme, abuelo** —dijo Candy con empeño**—. Así que será mejor que te acostumbres a mí.**

—**Háblame de Terry Grandchester —**Candy aventuró después de su tercera taza de té y de la primera cerveza del abuelo.

Las sombras de los enormes árboles del caucho caían sobre la casa y pronto llegaría la hora de la cena, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de moverse. Ambos sentían una gran alegría de estar allí sentados charlando, y Candy notó que la tensión en el rostro de su abuelo empezaba a ceder.

Debió de haber sido duro para él ver cómo su único hijo emigraba a los Estados Unidos. Su padre tuvo sus razones para marcharse a América con su familia y George las conocía y estaba de acuerdo con ellas. Pero llevaba solo mucho tiempo. Candy había tomado la decisión correcta al volver.

—**¿Qué quieres saber de Terry Grandchester? —**George le preguntó con cautela y miró a Candy con cierto nerviosismo—. **El chico está prometido en matrimonio, Candy.**

Candy hizo una mueca al notar el nerviosismo de su abuelo. ¡Así que George White había notado el enamoramiento de su nieta diez años atrás! ¡Oh, Dios mío! Si el abuelo se había dado cuenta, seguramente los demás también.

Menos mal que Terry Grandchester ni siquiera parecía recordarla. Menos mal...

—**Abuelo, ya soy una mujer** —Candy sonrió con esfuerzo**—. Puedes dejar de pensar en mí como si tuviera catorce años.**

George sonrió a su nieta con afecto.

—**Bueno, desde luego estabas loca por Terry Grandchester** —vaciló—. **Cuando recibí tu carta diciéndome que venías... bueno, se me ocurrió que...** —negó con la cabeza—. **Parece que tus padres se van a quedar ya en Pittsburgh para siempre. Tu madre me dice que tu padre no se recuperará lo suficiente para viajar. ¿Entonces... por qué has vuelto?**

—**No ha sido por Terry Grandchester —**dijo Candy con seguridad—. **Bueno... reconozco que pasé bastante tiempo soñando con casarme con él. Con catorce años las niñas son así. Pero en realidad empecé a pensar lo que sería vivir aquí. Y no sé cómo... No sé cómo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Siento que este es mi hogar.**

—**Tus padres se marcharon a América cuando tú tenías cinco años** —dijo George—. ¿**Cómo puedes sentir que este es tu hogar?**

—**Lo siento** —insistió Candy—. **Nunca sentí que Pittsburgh fuera del todo mi hogar** —se mordió el labio—. **Abuelo, no me gusta la ciudad. Sabes que me he pasado todo el tiempo posible en granjas. Estudié ingeniería agrónoma**.

—**Mientras montabas caballos...**

—**Mientras montaba a caballo** —coincidió—. **Pero siempre supe que era aquí donde quería estar. Es el hogar de mi padre. Y a ninguno nos gustaba que estuvieras aquí solo.**

—**¿Tus padres están de acuerdo con tu decisión?**

—**Incluso mamá —C**andy sonrió—. **Ella está casada con un australiano y se ha resignado a tener una hija australiana.**

—**¿Pero y tus caballos... ?**

—**Puedo montar aquí.**

—**Pero no...**

—**Abuelo, no importa —**Candy le tomó la mano—. **Quiero vivir aquí. Lo he decidido yo sola.**

—**¿Y... Terry Grandchester no tuvo nada que ver con esa decisión?**

Candy negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—**De verdad, abuelo. Él no ha tenido nada que ver.**

_**Bueno, al menos no demasiado.**_

George White sonrió, como si percibiera la sutil decepción de su nieta. Era un hombre sagaz, un perro viejo.

—**¿Entonces por qué me preguntas por Terry Grandchester?** —le interrogó con delicadeza—. **Si no has estado pensando en él.**

—**Porque hace un rato que lo he visto...**

Brevemente, Candy le contó los acontecimientos de la tarde. George White la escuchó en silencio y asintió.

—**Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Terry Grandchester no sabía nada del corte de pelo hasta que estaba cortado ya **—dijo despacio—. **Terry es un buen chico. No le haría daño a propósito a ningún niño, y por aquí se dice que está loco por los mellizos. No. El asunto del corte de pelo me parece algo más típico de Susana Marlowe.**

—**Háblame de Susana —**Candy se arrellanó cómodamente en una vieja butaca.

George White siempre había sido hombre de pocas palabras, pero muy sagaz de todas maneras. A nadie le contaba sus problemas, pero parecía conocer los de todos los demás.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—**No te puedo contar mucho, niña. Solo lo que he oído comentar.**

—**Eso me bastará** —se apresuró a decir Candy—. **Creo recordar que tenías siempre información de primera mano.**

—**Fresca...** —sonrió mientras miraba a su nieta.

—**Venga, cuéntame.**

—**Susana Marlowe...** —George asentó—. **Bueno, la familia de la chica tiene una enorme finca al norte del estado, creo. No son muy queridos en la zona. Su padre trata a sus empleados como a animales y luego se pone a protestar porque no es capaz de encontrar mano de obra en condiciones. Según dicen, la hija es peor que el padre. Parece ser que tiene un genio endiablado, pero no lo demuestra delante de las personas que le interesan. Como Terry Grandchester.**

—**¿Llevan mucho tiempo prometidos? —**preguntó Candy, intentando que no se le notara demasiado el interés.

George la miró como diciéndole que no podía engañarlo.

—**Tres meses** —contestó y se encogió de hombros—. **Terry lleva solo desde que murió su padre. Su hermano mayor no tenía interés en el campo y se fue a vivir a Sidney... Entonces él y su esposa se mataron en un accidente. Esos dos niños llegaron a la puerta de Terry al día siguiente** —hizo una mueca—. A **partir de ese momento Terry tuvo que dejar su vida de soltero.**

—**Él... —**Candy se mordió el labio—. ¿**Terry ha tenido unas cuantas novias?**

—**Bueno, he oído que le gustan las mujeres a nuestro Terry —**George sonrió—. **Pero no le culpo. Yo hice lo mismo antes de conocer a tu abuela. Sin embargo, cuando apareció tu abuela me quedé prendido de ella; parece ser que Terry ha elegido a su prometida por ser la más apropiada.**

—**¿Apropiada?**

—**Se mueven en los mismos ambientes —**le dijo George—. **Llevan años siendo el tema de conversación. Los habitantes de esta zona siempre han pensado que su relación era de conveniencia; pero de repente es algo más que eso. Ella ya tiene años, y él necesita una esposa. Susana se ha preparado bien para la tarea. Ha hecho un curso de cocina o algo así en Francia. Es una anfitriona estupenda y nadie la gana a organizar eventos sociales —**hizo una mueca de asco—. **Aunque a mí desde luego no me gustaría despertarme al lado de eso por las mañanas.**

—**Pero... abuelo, seguramente debe amarla. Quiero decir, para pedirle que se case con él.**

—**La gente dice que le entró miedo —**respondió George despacio—. **¿Y quién lo culpa? Un hombre soltero al que de repente le caen encima dos niños de seis años que se han quedado sin padre y sin madre. Creo que cualquiera hubiera sentido miedo en su lugar. Grace Brown va a hacerle la casa dos mañanas por semana, pero ella tiene su marido, sus dos hijos y la granja. Para Terry Grandchester, un hombre que no tiene ni idea de niños, Susana debió de parecerle la mejor solución. Y tal vez ella sea igual de práctica. He oído decir que su padre no anda demasiado bien de dinero últimamente. Susana no sabe hacer nada más que lo que te he dicho y la oferta de Terry debió de parecerle tan buena a ella como al padre.**

—**Puaj, qué asco.**

Candy se estremeció y George White miró detenidamente a su nieta.

—**Pero lo que esos terratenientes hagan con sus vidas no es asunto tuyo, Candy **—dijo George en tono afable—. **Y bien, ¿has dicho entonces que te vas a quedar aquí por un tiempo?**

—**Si tú me aceptas** —Candy vaciló y después le dio la mano—. **En tu última carta decías que estabas pensando en vender.**

—**No tengo elección —**dijo el abuelo en tono brusco—. **No puedo yo solo con la granja** —miró hacia las lustrosas y verdes colinas que se extendían más allá de la ventana; aquella zona al oeste del distrito de Victoria, con sus verdes praderas y sus árboles rojos del caucho, era sin duda una de las zonas más bellas de toda Australia—. **Aunque sé que se me partirá el corazón, niña** —susurró—. **No me importa reconocerlo.**

—**Bueno, por eso es por lo que estoy aquí —**Candy le dio un apretón en la mano—. **Abuelo, tú sabes que amo este lugar. Sabes que siempre me ha gustado. He estudiado ingeniería agrónoma durante dos años. He estado trabajando a tiempo parcial como peón en varias granjas y cuidando caballos desde que me independicé. Lo único que quiero... —**aspiró hondo—. **Lo único que quiero es vivir aquí y dirigir la granja para ti. Para nosotros. ¿Qué me dices, abuelo? ¿Podrás soportar tenerme aquí?**

Al viejo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—**¿No te aburrirás como una ostra?** —le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—**Te lo prometo.**

—**Por aquí no hay mucha vida social.**

—**No necesito vida social.**

—**Pero... una chica como tú debería ir a fiestas, divertirse. Conocer a algún joven y casarse.**

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—**Yo no, abuelo** —le dijo con suavidad—. **Créeme. No necesito a nadie, ni nada. Solo a ti, a Paddy y esta granja.**

—**Estás loca —**susurró el viejo, sonriendo entre lágrimas.

—**Loca o no, si me aceptas, me quedaré.**

Candy durmió como un tronco en la misma cama donde había dormido de adolescente. Al amanecer la despertaron las urracas y los vencejos, y cuando abrió la ventana, se encontró con el hocico de una vaca de Hereford. El animal metió la cabeza e inspeccionó a Candy con interés.

Candy tenía ganas de pasar la mañana con los mellizos, y con su tío, pero en esa primera mañana George le enseñó a Candy los libros de contabilidad de la granja.

Candy se olvidó momentáneamente de los Grandchester y escuchó a su abuelo con atención. Aquello era importante. Esa granja era su futuro. Mientras iban viendo los libros de contabilidad agradeció la formación que había recibido sobre explotaciones agrarias.

Había cosas de las que debía ocuparse, pero nada que no pudiera remediar. Hacia el mediodía tanto la nieta como el abuelo se sentían esperanzados. George y Candy almorzaron como compañeros y después George se echó una siesta. Finalmente, Candy se dejó llevar por sus deseos y fue a ensillar a Paddy.

—**Tu primer galope en tierra australiana** —le dijo mientras le ponía la montura**—. Espero que te guste; creo que nos vamos a quedar aquí.**

Debería de ir a ver el ganado de George, pensaba mientras cruzaba las praderas a lomos de Paddy hacia la finca de los Grandchester. Desde allí la manada de reses parecía hermosa y bien alimentada, pero según lo que había visto en los libros Candy sabía que había problemas.

También estaba el asunto del heno...

Pero los problemas tendrían que esperar. Laura y Matthew ocupaban el primer puesto en su lista de prioridades.

¡El hecho de volver a ver a Grandchester nada tenía que ver con todo ello!

Los mellizos la estaban esperando junto a la valla de la finca; al ver a Candy y a Paddy ambos sonrieron. Candy también sonrió. ¡Qué diferencia del día anterior!

—**Llevamos mucho tiempo esperándote** —le anunció Laura con importancia—. **¡Desde el amanecer!**

—**¿Desde el amanecer? —**Candy silbó, impresionada—. **¡Vaya!**

—**Terry nos ha dicho que tenemos que avisarlo en cuanto llegues; y le pedimos a la señora Brown que preparara unos bollos de pasas antes de marcharse a casa. Solo tenemos que meterlos en el horno y esperar doce minutos —**ambos niños la miraron con nerviosismo, como si fuera a clavarle las espuelas a Paddy y salir de allí al galope—. **Puedes quedarte doce minutos, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto que sí** —Candy desmontó sonriente—. **Por unos bollos de pasas recién hechos me quedaría una hora entera.**

Pero los niños no la oyeron; iban ya corriendo hacia la casa, gritando de alegría.

—**Tío Terry... Terry, Candy ha llegado ya. Terry... Está aquí, y ha traído a Paddy.**

Los niños avanzaban con los brazos en cruz, como si fueran aviones, corriendo de un lado a otro. Candy pensó que eran dos niños de seis años sanos y felices. El cambio del día anterior a ese era espectacular.

Dos segundos después salieron de la casa, cada uno de ellos agarrado a una mano de Terry, que salía riéndose.

—**Venga, habla con Candy** —dijo su sobrina en tono pomposo, soltándolo un poco más adelante—. **Matthew y yo vamos a preparar los bollos —**vaciló—. **Pero tú vienes luego y los sacas del horno cuando te lo digamos, ¿vale? **—dijo con expectación—. **La señora Brown nos dijo que no lo podemos hacer solos.**

—**Pues claro que iré —**Terry le acarició el cabello a su sobrina antes de que ambas avionetas siguieran avanzando por el patio en dirección a la casa. Los miró con afecto y después se volvió hacia Candy. La sonrisa que Candy conocía tan bien le iluminó el semblante.

—**Gracias por venir** —le dijo—. **Los mellizos contaban con ello.**

Grandchester siguió sonriendo, pero de repente dejó de hacerlo, como si algún pensamiento le hubiera atemorizado.

—**Yo... Bueno, se lo prometí.**

—**Es cierto.**

No había rastro de Susana. El alivio de no tener que ver a esa mujer hizo que Candy se sintiera algo aturdida. Terry Grandchester aún tenía la capacidad de hacer que se sintiera distinta. Especial.

—**Paddy es un buen caballo.**

Terry Grandchester parecía hablar con el mismo nerviosismo que Candy. Ambos miraban hacia el caballo para distraer otros pensamientos. Candy se había pasado media hora cepillándole el pelo y el animal tenía el lomo reluciente. El granjero lo miró con interés.

—**Parece... Parece casi como un caballo de carreras.**

—**Solía participar en carreras de obstáculos** —le dijo Candy sonriente.

Siempre que hablaba de Paddy Candy lo hacía con afecto y orgullo.

Aparte de mirar a Paddy, parecía también estar estudiándola a ella detenidamente. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y una camiseta limpia y el cabello bien peinado y recogido con un pañuelo. Estaba casi del todo limpia. Y solo casi porque no podía estarlo totalmente después de haberse pasado media hora cepillando al caballo.

—**He estado intentando acordarme de usted** —Terry tomó las riendas de Paddy y lo llevó junto a la valla**—. Candy White... No sabía que George tuviera parientes en el país.**

—**Me tiene a mí** —dijo.

—**Pero no la ha visto demasiado** —dijo Terry despacio—. **Lleva unos cuantos años bastante abandonado.**

Había cierto tono de crítica en su voz y Candy se sintió molesta.

—**Habría venido antes** —dijo en tono bajo y sin mirarlo a los ojos—. **Pero no me fue posible.**

—**Usted debe de ser la hija del hijo de George.**

—**Sí.**

—**Su cara me resultó familiar —**dijo despacio—. **El hijo de George se marchó a los Estados Unidos hace unos veinte años y George nunca habla de él. Pero usted... Usted vino de visita una vez cuando era una chiquilla...**

—**Eso es.**

—**Lo recuerdo vagamente. Pero lo hizo sola **—Terry seguía pensativo—. ¿**Es que a su padre no le ha sido posible venir a visitar a George?** —dijo con reproche y Candy ya no pudo soportarlo más.

—**No.**

—**Por problemas económicos, supongo**.

Por Dios... Candy dio un paso atrás. Terry Grandchester no dejaba la ironía y Candy estaba cada vez más furiosa. Si él supiera la verdadera razón...

Pero no pensaba decírsela ni loca. No quería que Terry sintiera lástima.

—**Las finanzas de mi familia no son asunto suyo, señor Grandchester...** —aspiró hondo para poder controlarse—. **Pero no debería preguntar. Supongo que puede imaginárselo. Los mendigos no pueden costearse un viaje al otro extremo del mundo.**

—**¡Caramba!**

Terry pestañeó al ver el carácter de Candy y sonrió con pesar.

—**Touché, señorita White** —el sarcasmo había desaparecido y la miraba sonriente—. **Supongo que, a pesar de haber tenido abandonado a su abuelo, le debo una disculpa por lo de ayer. Susana estaba alterada. La desaparición de los niños le tenía muy preocupada.**

—**Sí, me di cuenta de ello —**contestó Candy, furiosa aún**—. Salió a peinar los alrededores con usted, ¿verdad? ¿O estuvo quizá sentada junto al teléfono, muerta de ansiedad?**

Entonces fue Terry el que se enfadó y dejó de sonreír.

—**Tiene una lengua viperina.**

—**Es que me han educado muy mal** —dijo Candy en tono suave—. **No fui a buenos colegios.**

—**Oh, por amor de Dios... —Terry** extendió las manos y suspiró—. **¿Señorita White, podríamos hacer las paces? Hace un día demasiado bueno para pelearse y los mellizos están preparando unos bollos de pasas. Entre conmigo y vayamos a ver qué están haciendo.**

La media hora siguiente fue maravillosa. La conversación entre Terry y Candy degeneró en un montón de disparates, y los mellizos se unieron con gusto.

—**A ver, qué modales son esos, jovencitos** —Terry ordenó cuando él y Candy entraron en la cocina**—. Sabéis que Australia, Canadá e Inglaterra tienen la misma reina, ¿no?**

—**¿Ah, sí? —**los dos niños miraron a su tío aturdidos.

—**Bueno, esta señorita es de América** —Terry sonrió—. **Y los americanos se portaron tan mal con el pago del té, hace ya muchos años que la reina no los quiso. Así que... es nuestro cometido enseñarle modales; demostrarle que aquí en las Antípodas estamos bien educados.**

Los niños miraron a Terry y a Candy algo angustiados. No entendían lo que estaba diciendo Terry, pero al ver que su tío estaba sonriente y relajado, tuvieron ganas de unirse a la broma.

Los mellizos y la señora Brown se habían superado con los bollos de pasas. Estaban ligeros, esponjosos y deliciosos. Para acompañarlos había un cuenco enorme de nata de la granja y mermelada de fresas que parecían directamente sacadas del jardín.

—**La señora Brown preparó mermelada de fresas el lunes pasado** —Laura le dijo a Candy dándose importancia, mientras se servía un cuarto bollo**—. Nosotros la ayudamos**.

—**¿Es que Susana tampoco viene los lunes?**

Silencio.

Matthew negó despacio con la cabeza y ambos niños se quedaron mirando los platos.

Entonces los mellizos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo.

—**Te veremos fuera** —dijo Laura—. **Vamos a ver a Paddy.**

El mensaje estaba claro; si tenía intención de hablar de Susana, ellos no querían estar allí.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y Candy se volvió despacio hacia Terry.

—**Lo siento...**

Había dejado de sonreír.

—**Te agradecería que no hicieras eso** —le dijo con rabia—. **Criticar a Susana delante de los niños...**

—**No la he criticado —**dijo Candy en voz baja—. **Solo he preguntado si venía los lunes.**

—**Sabes exactamente lo que has hecho.**

Candy se puso de pie y empezó a recoger los platos y a llevarlos a la pila. Aquel hombre no era su mentor, aunque tuviera más dinero que ella. Ni siquiera tenía veinte años y ella catorce.

No le debía nada, y había llegado el momento de que escuchara la verdad. Se volvió y lo miró a la cara.

—**Sé lo que he hecho. Me he dado cuenta de que los mellizos no se lo pasan bien cuando Susana está por aquí. Es cierto, ¿no?**

—**No.**

—**¿No? —**Candy se encogió de hombros—. **Parecen tenerle mucho miedo, al menos a mí me lo parece.**

—**Solo porque es disciplinaria con ellos **—contestó Terry despacio—. **Conmigo... Conmigo están como salvajes. Sobre todo Laura. Matt se queda callado; a veces durante días y días. Y yo me preocupo por él. No sé qué hacer con él.**

Extendió las manos.

—**¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es, Candy, que de repente le caigan a uno encima unos niños de seis años desolados por el fallecimiento de sus padres? No tienes idea, ¿verdad? Tuve que tomar un avión a Sidney y recogerlos en casa de la chica que los cuidaba la misma noche en que sus padres se mataron. Yo estaba en una fiesta cuando me avisaron de la desgracia** —suspiró y extendió los brazos—. **Mira, lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, pero no soy padre. Susana hace ese papel y yo se lo agradezco. Se asegura de que sean respetables y de que aprendan disciplina y... y de que estén bien. Y yo estaría loco si me quedara tan tranquilo y dejara que la criticases. Los dos estamos haciendo todo lo posible en una situación muy difícil, Candy, y tu intervención no ayuda en absoluto.**

—**¿Entonces debería haberlos dejado en mitad de la carretera ayer? ¿Debería haber continuado sin detenerme?**

—**Eso no es a lo que yo me refería, y lo sabes.**

—**Yo no podría haber continuado sin detenerme** —dijo en voz baja—. **Sencillamente no soy así.**

—**Tal vez no seas así, pero sí que lo llevas en la sangre —**Terry dijo con dureza—. **Tu familia abandonó a tu abuelo hace veinte años, y que yo sepa solo ha recibido una visita desde entonces.**

Candy alzó la barbilla.

—**Eso es** —lo miró a los ojos**—. Me enviaron aquí con catorce años.**

—**Te recuerdo vagamente** —dijo pensativo—. **Con tu aparato corrector de los dientes y toda llena de pecas **—sonrió—. **Las pecas las sigues teniendo** —entonces la miró con más detenimiento—. **Si tú eres la niña que recuerdo, me parecías una chiquilla solitaria. Una niña solitaria e infeliz. ¿Eres hija única?**

—**Sí.**

—**Y tus padres te enviaron sola **—hizo una mueca—. **Estoy seguro de que no te gustó demasiado.**

—**Estás juzgando a mi padre, ¿verdad? **—Candy le dijo en tono bajo**—. Lo tienes ya condenado.**

—**Mira, pueden haber razones que yo desconozca...**

—**Las hay —**dijo Candy con pesar**—. Si le hubieras preguntado a mi abuelo, entonces quizá te las hubiera contado.**

—**Tu abuelo no habla de su familia —**le dijo Terry—. **Hace mucho que somos vecinos, pero cuando le pregunto sobre su familia se cierra en banda. Pero está tan solo. En los últimos dos o tres años ha estado muy triste y su salud se ha resentido, y cada vez que alguien le pregunta sobre su familia se pone muy triste. Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que echa de menos a su familia, y tal vez sea por eso por lo que muestro esta actitud tan sentenciosa.**

—**No tienes derecho...**

—**Bueno, si no quieres que me muestre así, entonces quizá deberías contestarme algunas preguntas **—Terry la miraba fijamente—. **¿Por qué no habéis tenido contacto con él durante tanto tiempo? ¿Y de repente, un mes después de que George decida vender su granja, por qué el repentino interés por parte de la familia?**

Candy se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Terry la desafiaba con la mirada, y vio claramente lo que se escondía detrás de su pregunta.

Le costó hablar, pero lo consiguió.

—**Crees que me han enviado a conseguir lo que pueda para la familia, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso lo que piensas?**

—**Es la conclusión más obvia** —dijo Terry con calma—. **El agente inmobiliario local me dijo que George estaba pensando en vender porque sabía que a mí me interesaría comprar la granja. Entonces, de repente, la familia empieza a interesarse. Resulta que después de veinte largos años un viejo solitario tiene familia.**

—**Un viejo solitario de repente me tiene a mí —**susurró Candy con pesar.

Aquel hombre estaba juzgando a las personas que ella amaba; juzgando a su padre.

Se preguntó si su padre sabría lo que pensaba de él la gente del lugar que él aún consideraba hogar. ¡Cuánto le dolería si lo supiera! Su padre amaba esa tierra mucho más que ella...

—**Candy... —**Terry se levantó de la silla al ver el dolor reflejado en su mirada.

Se acercó despacio por detrás y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—**Candy, no te pongas así. No tienes la culpa de lo que sea tu padre.**

El roce de sus manos le calentó la piel. Deseaba tanto que la consolara... Pero se apartó de él angustiada.

—**No me toques** —le susurró—. **No...**

—**Yo solo...**

—**Pensaste que podrías consolarme.**

¿Consolarla? Terry Grandchester lo había hecho una vez diez años atrás y Candy había pagado un alto precio. Desde luego no pensaba dejar que la consolara en ese momento.

—**No necesito tu consuelo** —dijo con tristeza—. **No necesito nada de ti, Terry, y mi padre no necesita tu opinión. Mi padre se crió junto a vosotros, era el mejor amigo del tuyo y, sin embargo, después de irnos a Pittsburgh todas las cartas que mi padre le envió a tu padre quedaron sin responder. Se preguntó por qué sería. Y ahora lo sé. Fue por culpa de las malas lenguas y de los juicios precipitados. Juzgasteis sin saber nada. Pues mira, tú y todas las demás personas de este distrito podéis iros al infierno por mi parte. A mí solo me importa mi abuelo.**

Y, para horror suyo, empezó a llorar. Pero pestañeó y pestañeó y se enjugó las lágrimas. No quería llorar delante de Terry Grandchester.

¡Además, ella nunca lloraba!

Terry le pasó un pañuelo que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos y se la quedó mirando, como si mirara a una criatura extraña con la que no sabía lo que hacer.

Candy aceptó el pañuelo, se sonó la nariz y lo miró enfadada. Para desgracia suya, Terry Grandchester sonreía.

—**Puedes quedarte con el pañuelo.**

—**Gracias...** —susurró al tiempo que la rabia daba paso a una tremenda tristeza.

Había mostrado abiertamente sus sentimientos delante de aquel hombre, y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Como siempre hacía cuando se sentía mal, Candy intentó reír.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me lo quede? —dijo**—. ¿La mitad del pañuelo aún está bien?**

—**Totalmente seguro —**contestó Terry mirándola con admiración.

—**Bueno... me voy a casa ya** —susurró—. **Diles a los mellizos que pueden venir a visitarme cuando quieran. La mejor manera para llegar a la granja de mi abuelo es tomando un atajo por la pradera; pero yo no volveré aquí.**

Terry asintió, como si hubiera esperado que ella dijera eso.

—**Se lo diré.**

—**¿Les dejarás que vayan a verme?** —dijo algo angustiada, aunque sin saber por qué.

—**Los niños podrán ir a verte cada vez que quieran **—contestó él con calma**—. Y estoy seguro de que les encantaría volver a verte.**

Claro que también implicaba que él no quería. Candy lo notó en la frialdad de su tono de voz.

—**Bien —**Terry la observaba con calma, sin sonreír—. **Me voy ya.**

Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes de poner la mano en el pomo.

—**Terry... Candy..., venid enseguida** —Laura entró pálida como una muerta en la cocina—. **Candy, Matthew se montó en Paddy y salió al galope por la pradera con Matthew encima.**


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece A Trisha David y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Terry y Candy salieron juntos al patio trasero y lo encontraron vacío. Tanto Paddy como Matthew habían desaparecido.

—**Paddy quería comer algo** —Laura dijo con voz trémula**—. Al menos eso creímos Matthew y yo. Por eso le llevamos al campo de trigo; solo para que lo probara.**

—**El campo de trigo... —**dijo Terry al tiempo que echaba a correr con Laura de la mano**—. ¿Y dices que Matthew iba montado en el caballo?**

La niña apenas podía avanzar al paso de su tío.

—**Matt quería montar a Paddy** —dijo la niña medio sollozando**—. Así que pusimos a Paddy junto a la cerca y Matt se montó. Y Matt dijo «arre», y Paddy se lanzó al galope. Iban muy, muy deprisa y Matt le gritó que se parara, pero Paddy no lo hizo.**

Ni Terry tampoco. Dejó atrás a Laura y a Candy. Para cuando estas llegaron a la valla. Terry ya la había cruzado y estaba intentando divisar algo en la distancia. El campo de trigo era enorme. Allí debía de haber poco menos de un kilómetro de trigal listo para la recolección, pensaba Candy mientras ella también se ponía la mano a modo de parasol.

Y allí estaban, el niño y el caballo, aún juntos. Paddy iba galopando por la ladera más alejada, con las crines al viento, mientras abría camino entre el trigo con Matt agarrado a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—**Matt...** —gritó Laura y Terry le plantó la mano con fuerza en el hombro.

—**No los alcanzaré** —dijo Terry, su rostro una máscara de terror—.** Se caerá. Dios mío... Laura, quédate aquí con Candy y yo iré a por la moto de la granja **—se volvió para echar a correr, pero Candy le agarró de la muñeca.

—**Espera.**

—**Pero...** —intentó soltarse, pero ella no le dejó**—. Se matará.**

—**Está bien sentado. Míralo —**se apresuró a decir Candy.

No había peligro de que Matt se cayera mientras que Paddy no pisara una madriguera.

—**Candy, déjame ir...**

Candy no lo escuchaba. Cuando Terry se soltó, ella se llevó los dos índices a la boca con calma, los colocó entre los dientes y silbó.

Aquel silbido habría despertado a un muerto.

A medio kilómetro de distancia, Paddy aminoró el paso. Volvió la cabeza, y buscó el lugar de donde había salido el silbido.

Y entonces el enorme caballo vio un punto lejano que era su ama, y se dio media vuelta de regreso hacia donde estaba ella.

Aun así, siguió galopando. Iba demasiado deprisa en un terreno que no conocía, pensó Candy apresuradamente, y se colocó las manos a los dos lados de la boca para ampliar el sonido de su voz y gritó.

—**So, Paddy... So, chico...**

El caballo aminoró el paso y se detuvo, confuso.

Entonces emitió un silbido corto y Paddy se puso de nuevo en marcha, pero esa vez al trote. Se acercó a ellos despacio a través del alto trigo, con el niño sobre sus lomos.

Junto a Candy, Terry y Laura estaban inmóviles, perplejos por lo que estaban viendo. Finalmente, el viejo caballo llegó hasta donde estaba su ama, se detuvo a su lado y resopló en sus cabellos.

Candy abrazó el esbelto y aterciopelado morro del animal y entonces miró a Matt.

El niño estaba muy sonriente, como si acabara de recibir el mejor de los regalos.

—**¿Nos habéis visto galopando? No me he caído ni una vez, y Paddy es el caballo más precioso que he visto en mi vida. ¿Ha vuelto porque le has silbado, Candy? **—sentado allí tan erguido sobre el caballo, Matt parecía un experto jinete—. **Yo no fui capaz de detenerlo** —reconoció Matt**—. No sabía hacerlo... y no sé silbar así. ¿Por favor, Candy, querrás enseñarme?** —dijo apasionadamente.

Candy lo miró y su expresión se suavizó. Recordó una vez hacía mucho tiempo en la que su padre también la había montado a lomos de un precioso caballo... y ella había sentido lo mismo que Matt. Pero, sin embargo, ella se había caído.

—**Pues claro que te enseñaré** —sonrió**—. Será un placer para mí.**

—**Matt...**

La voz ronca salió de Terry. Terry Grandchester estaba de pie junto a Candy, totalmente aturdido. Entonces se adelantó y bajó a su sobrino del caballo.

—**Ay, estos niños...** —pero las palabras le fallaron.

—**Lo he montado de verdad** —dijo Matt con asombro y orgullo.

Candy miró al niño mientras le acariciaba el morro a Paddy. Aquel era un niño distinto al tímido y asustadizo pequeño del día anterior.

Y por un segundo sintió celos del niño que con tanto cariño Terry abrazaba contra su pecho.

Qué tontería...

—**Normalmente no sale corriendo así** —dijo Candy—. ¿**Matt, qué le hiciste para que lo hiciera?**

—**Nada, solo me incliné hacia delante y le dije: «**_**Vamos, Paddy, arre, caballito».**_** Le toque un poco con los pies y salió volando...**

Y se veía que Matt seguía volando.

—**Bueno, si quieres galopar a lomos de un caballo tan grande como Paddy, será mejor que te pases mañana por la granja y tomes una lección como es debido** —dijo Candy sonriendo—. **Debes aprender a montar al paso antes de asustarnos como nos has asustado.**

—**¿Me enseñarás?**

—**Por supuesto que sí** —se apresuró a decir Candy.

—**Los niños ya están dando clases... —**le dijo Terry, pero Matthew lo interrumpió.

—**No son clases de verdad** —susurró el pequeño—. **La tía Susana nos lleva a su granja y nos envía al señor Higgins que nos monta en dos ponis que están tan gordos que apenas pueden caminar.**

—**Al menos os ha enseñado a manejar bien las manos** —Candy sonrió y miró con duda a Terry.

—**El señor Higgins no me enseñó eso** —dijo Matt con pesar—. **Veo todos los programas y competiciones de caballos que dan en la televisión.**

—**Pero si el señor Higgins ya os está enseñando...**

—**No nos enseña. Solo hace que los ponis den vueltas y vueltas al patio mientras él sigue con su trabajo y de vez en cuando nos da un grito.**

—**Bueno... —**Candy sonrió y miró a Terry**—. Terry, estaré encantada de enseñarlos...**

—**¿A mí también? —**preguntó Laura en tono lastimero y entonces miró a Paddy—. **Pero Paddy es muy grande; no me gustan mucho los ponis de la tía Susana, pero...**

—**Mi abuelo tiene una yegua gris muy mansa que podría servir para nuestro propósito** —dijo Candy—. **El abuelo monta un magnífico semental negro y creo que tiene a Tessa para hacerle compañía a Blaze.**

—**¿Tu abuelo aún monta? —**Terry le preguntó con incredulidad y Candy asintió.

—Sí**, el día que George White deje de montar, será el día que lo entierren** —dijo Candy, recordando con agrado el modo en que George había presentado a Paddy a sus nuevos compañeros de establo la noche anterior.

—**¿Entonces por qué no se le ve por aquí?** —preguntó Terry con curiosidad**—. No lo entiendo.**

—**Yo sí —**Candy le contestó rotundamente**—. El abuelo dice que la última vez que pasó por aquí fue hace tres meses. Susana lo vio saltando por encima de una valla en el extremo sur de la finca. Entonces se acercó a él y le dijo con mucha educación que eso era propiedad privada. Por eso no ha vuelto.**

—**Eso es ridículo —**dijo Terry enfadado.

—**Entonces debo de habérmelo inventado** —Candy le dijo con educación, y sonrió.

Había cosas que Terry Grandchester no entendía sobre su preciosa Susana, y no era Candy quien iba a informarle, pero no estaba mal dejar caer unas cuantas indirectas.

—**Mira, si Susana hizo eso, seguramente no se daría cuenta de quién era.**

—**Por supuesto que no** —accedió Candy fingiendo que ignoraba su rabia—. ¿**Entonces... me dejas que enseñe a los mellizos?**

—**Mira... Candy...**

—**¿Sí... Terry...?**

Terry estaba furioso.

—**Mira, Candy, eres muy amable al ofrecerte a enseñar a los mellizos a montar...**

—**Bueno, en realidad Matt ya sabe montar** —su pícara sonrisa provocó a Terry**—. Lo único que haré será enseñarle a afinar la técnica, como por ejemplo a detener el caballo.**

—**¿Me dejas decir una cosa? **—Terry estaba a punto de explotar.

—**¡Sí, señor!**

El la miró furibundo.

—**¿Querías decir algo?** —Candy le pinchó en tono cortés—. **Estoy callada...**

Aquello fue demasiado para los mellizos. Se echaron a reír, se taparon la boca para controlar el ataque de risa y miraron disimuladamente a su tío.

Terry no sonreía. En realidad estaba muy serio.

—**Candy, gracias por tu ofrecimiento** —gruñó por fin—. **Pero no necesitamos las lecciones.**

Los mellizos dejaron de reírse y Candy frunció el ceño.

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**Porque los mellizos llevan dos meses dando clases con el mozo de cuadra de Susana y quiero que tengan cierta continuidad.**

—**¿Y qué quiere decir eso?** —Candy estaba asombrada.

—**Pues que tú te marcharás pronto.**

Candy lo miró con perplejidad.

—**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

—**Mira, no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte, pero supongo que venderéis la granja y volverás a largarte...**

—**Con mi parte del botín...**

—**No he dicho eso.**

—**¡Es lo que has implicado!** —exclamó Candy tranquilamente—. **Que estoy aquí para quedarme con mi parte de la granja de mi abuelo. Y no me gusta esa implicación.**

—**Pero estás aquí solo de vacaciones, ¿no? **—le preguntó Terry, desalándola con la mirada.

—**Pues no** —contestó Candy despacio—. ¿**Crees que me habría molestado en poner a Paddy en cuarentena si solo fuera a quedarme unas semanas?**

—**¿Paddy es un caballo americano? —**Terry le preguntó con incredulidad, y Candy asintió.

—**Eso es —**sonrió y acarició el largo cuello del animal—. **Y ha venido a codearse con los colonos de por aquí, además de a servir a su ama, por supuesto.**

—**¿Entonces... cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?**

—**Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que me aguante mi abuelo** —dijo en tono bajo y sus miradas se encontraron—. **Así que... Tal vez sea una espina que tendrás clavada durante mucho tiempo.**

—**¿Te quedas para siempre?** —preguntó Laura sobrecogida, y Candy la miró y sonrió.

—**Sí —**dijo sin más y volvió a mirar a Terry**—. Así que puedo enseñar a montar a los niños si ellos quieren.**

—**Terry, por favor... —**suplicó Matthew colgándose del brazo de su tío y mirándolo con anhelo—. **Por favor, tío Terry. Tienes que dejarnos. Por favor...**

—**Lo comentaré con Susana.**

—**Pero ella no nos dejará. Lo sé muy bien. No nos dejará, además ella no importa. Eres tú quien decides. Por favor, tío Terry.**

Terry lo miró inexpresivamente.

—**Susana sí que importa** —le dijo brevemente a su sobrino y seguidamente miró con dureza a la muchacha que estaba ya montada sobre el caballo.

—**Gracias por la oferta, Candy** —le dijo—. **Te lo haré saber.**

Candy se lo quedó mirando un buen rato y finalmente asintió.

Sin decir más arreó a Paddy, y Candy y su caballo tomaron el camino a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece A Trisha David y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Terry se lo comunicó esa misma noche. George se retiró temprano, siguiendo las costumbres de un viejo acostumbrado a vivir solo. Candy limpió la casa y después salió al porche. Sadie, el viejo labrador del abuelo, saludó a Candy con calma y juntos se sentaron a ver salir las estrellas.

Candy se arrellanó en la mecedora del abuelo y sintió que ese era su hogar.

Pero no todo estaba bien.

Se suponía que aquel era el momento de relajarse, pero el episodio de esa tarde con Terry Grandchester la había descentrado totalmente.

La noche era templada y agradable. Los ruidos de la granja se habían ido apagando, dejando aquel silencio que solo se podía escuchar en el campo, lejos de la ciudad.

Era un silencio por el que Candy había cruzado medio mundo, sin embargo, no era capaz de disfrutar de él. Y cuando el viejo perro que estaba junto a ella se puso alerta y se acercó a las escaleras del porche, Candy sabía quién se acercaba antes de que la imponente figura de Terry emergiera entre las sombras.

—**¿Candy?**

Sadie emitió un débil ladrido, como si reconociera al visitante. Terry Grandchester debía de haber estado allí antes.

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres?** —susurró Candy.

No fue una bienvenida demasiado calurosa, pero a Candy no le salió decir nada más. La mecedora del abuelo se quedó quieta, pero Candy no se levantó; estaba como paralizada. No sentía deseos de levantarse a saludar a aquel hombre; era como si lo temiera.

—**He venido a hablarte de las lecciones de montar.**

Candy comenzó a mecerse de nuevo.

—**¿Tienes el permiso de la tía Susana, entonces?** —preguntó.

Terry suspiró con fuerza.

Saltó la valla del porche con facilidad, despreciando las escaleras, y se quedó mirando a Candy.

Detrás de ellos estaba la ventana del vestíbulo, cuya luz iluminaba levemente a Candy; pero Terry estaba totalmente a oscuras.

—**Yo no le pido permiso a Susana **—dijo con rabia.

Candy se estremeció. Se sentía muy incómoda allí, como un prisionero cuyo verdugo lo interrogaba desde la sombra.

—**Lo siento** —dijo despacio—. **No debería haber dicho eso** —respiró hondo—. **Supongo que... Solo es que Susana no me cayó demasiado bien...**

Se produjo un momento de silencio.

—**Entonces quizá sea una suerte** —dijo por fin**—. Porque tú tampoco le has caído demasiado bien.**

—**¿No? —**a pesar de su fastidio, Candy se animó—. ¿**Me preguntó por qué podría ser?**

—**¿No será que fuiste descortés con ella?**

Candy fingió pensárselo.

—**No** —dijo por fin**—. Susana fue grosera conmigo antes de que yo lo fuera con ella; así que supongo que su desagrado hacia mí debió de basarse en una primera impresión. En mi pinta de mendigo.**

—**La criticaste.**

—**Pues sí —**Candy concedió en tono cordial—. **Bueno, eso ya está aclarado. ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto? ¿Batirnos en duelo al amanecer?** —sonrió—. **Debo avisarte de que tengo muy buena puntería.**

—**¿Qué te parece venir a comer el domingo en lugar de eso?**

Terry la miró con determinación, pero el humor de Candy era contagioso y Terry sonrió sin remedio.

—**Eso no es justo** —Candy negó con la cabeza**—. Susana me ganará siempre en las comidas de los domingos. George dice que ha hecho un curso de cocina francesa y yo soy la peor cocinera del mundo.**

—**No serás peor que yo —**Terry pareció relajarse; agarró una silla y se sentó junto a Candy.

—**Estoy segura de que lo soy —**dijo Candy.

La tenue luz le daba un toque íntimo a la escena. Terry la miraba con ojos risueños y esa expresión le estaba provocando extrañas sensaciones por dentro.

—**No es posible** —dijo sonriendo—. **Los mellizos pueden decirte lo desastre que soy.**

—**Bueno, yo tampoco me quedo corta.**

—**Debe de haber algo que hagas bien en la casa.**

—**No —d**ijo Candy con pesar—. **No sé cocinar ni coser. Utilizo edredones para no tener que hacerme la cama, y limpio el cuarto de baño cuando empieza a estar resbaladizo. Mi abuelo me dice que Susana será para ti una esposa estupenda, Terry, y tienes suerte de tenerla contigo.**

—**Yo tengo intención de convertirme en un buen granjero, pero necesito también una buena esposa.**

La risa de Terry resonó en la noche; una risa suave y alegre que hizo que Sadie meneara el rabo de contento.

Incluso los perros estaban encantados con Terry Grandchester. En cambio, lo que le ocurría a Candy era mucho peor. Ella no tenía rabo que mover, pero desde luego sentía algo distinto cuando aquel hombre reía.

—**Supongo que estás bromeando, ¿no? **—sonrió—. **Pensaba que todas las mujeres eran en el fondo domésticas.**

Candy arqueó las cejas al instante.

—**¿Ah, sí?** —sonrió—. **Me recuerdas a un muchacho con el que salí que me pidió que me casara con él, y casi al momento me dijo que estaba deseando que alguien le planchara las camisas. Según él, para eso es para lo que hemos nacido las mujeres.**

—**¿Entonces, tú no?**

—**En absoluto.**

—**En ese caso creo que tengo suerte de tener a Susana** —Terry sonrió, aunque Candy percibió en su mirada una sombra de incertidumbre.

Observaba a Candy como si no supiera qué pensar de ella. Desde luego, Candy no era el tipo de mujer a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

—**Odio decirte esto, Candy, pero tú y yo no nos llevaríamos bien.**

—**Desde luego que no —**concedió Candy, y para desgracia suya percibió un leve tono de desolación en su voz; se mordió el labio y cambió de tema**—. ¿Quieres... ¿Quieres que les dé lecciones de montar?**

—**A los niños les encantaría.**

—**Entonces... en realidad tú no quieres que lo haga sino que estás cediendo a los ruegos de tus sobrinos.**

—**Eso no es lo que yo he dicho.**

—**Es lo que has implicado.**

—**Te fijas demasiado en lo que yo digo.**

—**¿Y el señor Higgins?**

—**El señor Higgins no tiene nada de malo.**

—**Entonces deja que sea él el que siga enseñándolos **—le soltó Candy—. **No te estoy pidiendo que me dejes enseñar a los mellizos para hacerme un favor.**

—**No. Pero si no lo haces, los mellizos...**

—**Se pondrán tristes —**acabó de decir por él.

A pesar de sus ideas machistas acerca de las mujeres, Terry Grandchester quería a sus sobrinos de corazón.

—**Lo sé** —continuó diciendo Candy—. **Y no creo que pase nada si los enseño. Soy buena...**

—**Estoy seguro de que lo eres **—dijo Terry con condescendencia y Candy se sintió molesta.

Entonces se levantó con dinamismo.

—**Quédate dónde estás** —le ordenó y entró en la casa.

Al poco encontró lo que estaba buscando. Aparte del equipo de montar, las posesiones mundanas de Candy cabían en dos maletas. No se había llevado nada que no pudiera resultarle útil, excepto lo que le iba a enseñar: la caja pequeña que llevaba en las manos de camino al porche. Para sus adentros se dijo que Terry pensaría que estaba intentando presumir, pero era la única manera de convencerlo de que era capaz de enseñar a los mellizos.

Terry estaba sentado mirando el cielo estrellado cuando ella se acercó a él. Entonces él se fijó con curiosidad en lo que tenía en la mano.

—**¿Qué demo... ?**

Candy le pasó la caja y Terry se quedó callado. La medalla era inconfundible, incluso a la tenue luz del vestíbulo, y aquel hombre sabía lo suficiente de caballos y de personas que montaban a caballo para saber lo que significaba.

Terry sacó el disco plateado de la caja con respeto y la miró.

—**¿De las últimas Olimpiadas? —**dijo en tono sobrecogido.

—**Sí** —contesto Candy con afabilidad**—. Mis habilidades no han mermado tanto desde entonces.**

—**De plata... en adiestramiento de caballos.**

—**Paddy se mereció el oro —**dijo con pesar—. **Pero aquel día no estaba yo bien** —añadió en el mismo tono**—. Los nervios me traicionaron** —confesó—. **Paddy lo habría hecho. Era tan bueno como el mejor. Mejor aún. Pero yo lo defraudé.**

—**¡Paddy!**

—**Paddy es un caballo especial **—sonrió—. **Es el mejor caballo que he tenido con mucho. Me costó barato porque no era bueno saltando obstáculos... pero es... es maravilloso.**

—**Pero...**

—**¿Pero qué?**

Terry no se había levantado de la silla. Le daba vueltas y más vueltas a la medalla que tenía en la mano, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—**No eres seria** —dijo por fin**—. Si eres tan buena como para recibir esto... ¿por qué no estás en casa entrenándote para las Olimpiadas siguientes?**

—**Paddy está ya demasiado viejo para eso —**respondió Candy—. **Demasiado mayor para viajar y quedarse en cuarentena y soportar el estrés de las competiciones internacionales. Le he prometido que es la última vez que viaja en avión. Y es irremplazable. Fue Paddy el que ganó la medalla, no yo.**

—**Pero... —**negó con la cabeza—. **Tú eres joven. Puedes entrenar otros caballos.**

—**Ninguno como Paddy. Además...**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Mi abuelo me necesita —**dijo Candy**—. ¿Cómo puedo seguir compitiendo sabiendo que mi abuelo está aquí solo?**

—**No habrás renunciado a esto por tu abuelo, ¿verdad?**

—**¿Qué mejor razón? —**dijo Candy en tono ligero; solo ella sabía lo mucho que había tenido que reflexionar para tomar aquella decisión.

—**Eres ciudadana americana** —dijo Terry**—. Entonces no podrías competir por Australia a no ser que cambiaras de nacionalidad. Y eso podría tardar años.**

—**Te lo he dicho —**dijo Candy, intentando no pensar en el dolor que esa decisión le había causado**—. Paddy ganó esa medalla... Y tanto él como yo nos hemos retirado.**

—**¿Del todo?**

—**De todo —**dijo con firmeza.

El futuro de Candy ya no eran los caballos, sino esa granja.

Terry sacudió la cabeza, como intentando aclarar la bruma que le impedía pensar

—**¿Entonces, enseñarás a Matt y a Laura?**

—**Quiero hacerlo.**

—**¿Por qué?** —Terry se quedó quieto, observándola.

—**Creo... Creo que es porque les he tomado cariño a los dos. Y porque siento lástima por ellos —**de repente sonrió**—. Y Matthew tiene las manos más ágiles que he visto en un niño. Tengo ganas de enseñarle.**

—**¿Y a Laura?**

—**Aún no la he visto sobre un caballo, pero tiene coraje y se ve que es amable. La enseñaré a montar bien.**

—**Bueno... —**Terry la miraba como si se hubiera transformado en una bella mariposa—. **Esto desde luego cambia las cosas —**dijo sencillamente—. **Por supuesto que me encantaría que los enseñaras... Y Susana estará encantada también cuando se entere.**

—**Solo es que... —**Candy vaciló**—. Preferiría que no se lo dijeras a nadie** —dijo mientras Terry le pasaba la medalla.

—**¿No decirlo?** —Terry la miró extrañado—. **Es una locura. No sé por qué tu abuelo no presumió delante de nadie sobre su inteligente nieta.**

—**Él no habla mucho de su familia —**se limitó a decir Candy—. **Ha aprendido a no hacerlo a través de los años. Y yo preferiría... Preferiría ser yo misma aquí. Me lo pasé bien, y algunas personas intentan vivir de glorias pasadas durante años. Pero yo... Yo quiero seguir adelante** —sonrió**—. No me malinterpretes. Se lo contaré a mis nietos si llego a tenerlos algún día. Pero de momento... preferiría que no me lo recordaran.**

—**Supongo que lo echas de menos** —dijo Terry y la miró como si entendiera el sacrificio que había hecho.

—**Sí, por supuesto. Pero esto... esto me compensará por ello** —dijo, extendiendo los brazos.

—**¿El vivir con tu abuelo?**

—**Sí —**vaciló**—. No sabes lo mal que nos hemos sentido por él todos estos años. No sabes lo mucho que mi padre ha sufrido sabiendo que el abuelo estaba solo. Por eso siento que esta decisión es la correcta, y que lo demás carece de importancia. Es lo mejor para mi abuelo y para mi padre. En comparación con todo eso, la gloria del triunfo olímpico se me antoja trivial.**

—**No entiendo nada **—dijo Terry tras una pausa. —**Háblame de tu padre, Candy.**

—**De mi padre...**

Terry se inclinó y le tomó la mano. La tenía caliente, grande y viva.

—**Dime por qué estás haciendo sacrificios que debería haber hecho tu padre.**


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece A Trisha David y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Candy se quedó mirando la oscuridad, imaginando la cara de su padre. Si Terry supiera de los sacrificios que había hecho su padre...

De todos los hombres, aquel debería saberlo. Por alguna razón le dolía que Terry Grandchester juzgara a su padre con dureza.

Se quedó mirando sus manos unidas un momento. Parecía algo natural y, sin embargo, no era más que un gesto de consuelo.

Finalmente, encontró la fuerza para apartar la mano. Se levantó y fue hacia la barandilla con paso tembloroso.

Terry la observaba en silencio desde su asiento y se quedó dónde estaba, como si hubiera percibido su necesidad de apartarse un momento.

Durante dos o tres minutos Candy permaneció en silencio, pero se la veía tan desolada que Terry cambió de opinión y fue hacia donde estaba ella.

—**Candy... por favor... Me gustaría que me contaras por qué tu padre se marchó de aquí.**

Candy se estremeció y Terry equivocó su reacción.

—**Lo siento **—dijo en voz baja mientras retrocedía un paso**—. No ha sido mi intención ser indiscreto.**

—No lo has sido...

¿Cómo explicar que había sido la dulzura en el tono de Terry lo que la había conmovido? Llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando la ternura de aquel hombre que le parecía un bello sueño.

Eran tonterías, por supuesto. Un sueño de lo más tonto.

Vaciló y siguió mirando las praderas, el horizonte plateado bajo la luz de la luna.

Tenía que decírselo. Era como si algo la empujara a hacerlo. No podía soportar que aquel hombre condenara al padre que tanto amaba.

—**Mi padre tiene enfisema** —dijo al fin.

—**Enfisema...**

—**Eso es lo que he dicho **—Candy dijo en tono grave—. **Por eso es por lo que esta comunidad lo ha condenado tanto durante tanto tiempo. Nació con ello. Un tremendo crimen.**

—**Candy...**

—**Es cierto, ¿verdad?** —Candy dijo y se volvió a mirar a Terry**—. Mi padre, Richard White, había partido para los Estados Unidos y había abandonado a su padre sin mirar atrás. Y según los habitantes de este lugar, todas las razones que tuvo mi padre fueron egoístas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejar solo a su padre para enfrentarse a la vejez sin una familia? Eso es lo que dijo todo el mundo, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí —**contestó Terry sin levantar la voz—. **Pero solo porque no sabíamos la verdadera razón —**avanzó y agarró a Candy de ambas manos con fuerza—. **Candy, olvida la rabia por un instante. Háblame sobre la enfermedad de tu padre.**

—**No hablamos de eso.**

—**Sé que no lo hacéis —**dijo Terry con tristeza**—. Igual que no habláis de las medallas olímpicas. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, deberías hablar de ello.**

—**¿Por qué? No es asunto tuyo.**

—**No. Y la felicidad de tu abuelo tampoco es asunto mío. Pero llevo varios años preocupándome por él y he sentido su soledad, así que a lo mejor por eso he sido sentencioso. Candy, háblame de tu padre.**

Candy miró sus manos unidas. Intentó soltarse, pero él la agarró con fuerza.

No parecía quedarle otra elección.

—**Mi padre tuvo asma cuando era niño** —susurró por fin—. **Fue leve, pero ocultaba un problema aún peor. Había nacido con un tipo poco común de enfisema; con un enfisema bulloso.**

Terry frunció el ceño.

—**Bulloso... Candy, no sé lo que es eso.**

—**Casi nadie lo sabe —**Candy vaciló, buscando las palabras adecuadas**—. Supongo que la manera más fácil de explicarlo es como comparar los pulmones con una esponja. Así es cómo se ven los pulmones por el microscopio; miles de pequeñas celdas como las de una colmena. Solamente que en los pulmones de mi padre esas celdas son demasiado grandes. Las células aumentadas siempre corren peligro de estallar. Cuando lo hacen, mi padre no puede respirar. Tienen que operarlo de urgencia para que no muera.**

—**Pero... —** parecía como si Terry luchara por entenderla—. **¿Tu padre lo tenía de nacimiento?**

—**Sí, pero nadie lo sabía **—dijo Candy con tristeza—. A **menudo se quedaba sin aliento, pero todos lo atribuían al asma.**

—**¿Entonces siempre ha estado expuesto a una muerte repentina?**

—**Sí. Los médicos dicen que tuvo suerte de que ninguna de las células estallara cuando era pequeño —**Candy miró a Terry y bajó la vista rápidamente; en su mirada había visto lástima y terror, y no podía soportar ninguno de esos sentimiento viniendo de aquel hombre—. **Terry, sabes, mi madre es americana. Cuando yo tenía cinco años mis padres y yo fuimos a los Estados Unidos a visitar a los padres de mi madre. El cambio de presión del avión hizo que una de esas celdas estallara. Mi padre estuvo a punto de morir.**

—**No puedo creerlo —**Terry dijo con pesar—. ¿**Por qué no nos hemos enterado nunca?**

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—**El abuelo lo sabía, por supuesto; pero tal vez le afectó tanto que no fue capaz de contárselo a nadie. Y después papá dijo que no quería que la gente lo supiera. Ves, estábamos allí encerrados, sin posibilidad de movernos. A papá le hicieron toda serie de pruebas. Había perdido capacidad pulmonar, así que cada vez se fatigaba más, y le dijeron que no debía realizar trabajos que conllevaran un esfuerzo físico. Le prohibieron volar, ni siquiera aquí a casa, y le dijeron que siempre debía estar cerca de un hospital grande por si más adelante se le presentaban más problemas. Hasta ahora le han estallado tres celdas, y todas las veces ha sido aterrador, pero aparte de eso ha llevado una vida bastante normal.**

Terry la miraba con verdadero asombro.

—**Mi padre no lo sabía. Y él y tu padre eran amigos.**

—**Papá no quería que sintiera compasión por él** —le explicó Candy—. **Aún ahora no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Así que él y el abuelo se pusieron de acuerdo. Papá no podía trabajar en la granja; ni siquiera podía volver aquí. Así que le dijeron a todo el mundo que nos quedábamos en América... y seguimos adelante **—sonrió**—. Papá ha vivido bien, a pesar de haber echado mucho de menos la granja. Se lo ha pasado bien. Encontró un empleo de agente en una empresa australiana de cría de ganado y explotaciones agrarias en Pittsburgh, así que se ha dedicado a vender granjas desde la mesa de una oficina. Le gusta su trabajo. Y yo...** —se encogió de hombros—. **A mí siempre me ha gustado el trabajo de la granja. Llevaba los caballos en la sangre. Afortunadamente, mis abuelos maternos tenían una pequeña granja a las afueras de la ciudad. Me pasaba allí casi todos los fines de semana.**

—**¿Pero... tu padre está bien?**

—**Ha tenido un par de episodios graves —**le dijo Candy**—. Pero ahora está bien; incluso contento. Hasta que recibió la carta del abuelo diciéndonos que vendía la granja.**

—**¿Y entonces?**

—**Papá no puede volver **—Candy dijo en voz baja**—. Eso lo sabemos todos. Así que lo hablamos detenidamente y decidimos que yo vendría en su lugar.**

—**Esto... entiendo —**dijo Terry desapasionadamente**—. Entonces has cruzado medio mundo porque tu abuelo te necesita.**

—**Sí.**

—**Y seguramente tu padre te echará de menos.**

—**Supongo que sí** —Candy se puso triste—. **Mis padres y yo estamos muy unidos... pero también al abuelo. Y de este modo hay dos miembros de la familia en cada sitio, en lugar de tres en América y uno aquí solo.**

—**¿No podría venir tu padre para acá en barco, al menos de visita? ¿Tal vez acompañado de una enfermera? —**preguntó Terry.

Candy suspiró.

—**No. No creas que no nos lo hemos planteado. Mi padre no solo necesitaría traerse a una enfermera, sino también a su propio cirujano. ¡Imagina cuánto costaría eso! Supongo que una fortuna, y nosotros no la tenemos.**

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

—**Pero debió de costar una fortuna llevarte a las olimpiadas; y después venirte aquí con Paddy.**

—**No** —Candy sonrió con tristeza—. **Tengo un tío materno que pensó que mi preparación olímpica sería algo de lo que poder presumir.**

—**¿Presumir? —**Terry repitió.

—**Sí. Presume de mí sin parar delante de sus clientes y, como es corredor de apuestas de caballos él cree que mi medalla le ha hecho mucho bien a sus credenciales** —sonrió—.** Es estupendo, y también se le dio de maravilla buscarme patrocinadores. En cuanto a venir Paddy y yo aquí... Hice un trato **—sonrió—. **Excelente, además.**

—**Un trato...**

Terry le soltó las manos y la miró de hito en hito. Las trasformaciones de las que era capaz aquella muchacha le resultaban fascinantes. En su tímida sonrisa no había rastro de lástima, a pesar de la historia que acababa de contarle.

—**Háblame de ese trato, Candy.**

—**Un amigo iba a traer un grupo de sementales de carreras a Australia** —Candy le sonrió**—. El hombre que normalmente empleaba para ello no podía venir porque su esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz; así que me vine yo en su lugar. Me pagué mi billete, el de Paddy y los gastos de la cuarentena cuidando de los caballos de mi amigo mientras estaban confinados —**volvió a sonreír—. **Por eso estaba tan sucia cuando llegué. Todos los caballos terminaron la cuarentena al mismo tiempo y el trato era que trabajaría hasta ese momento. Tuve que limpiar diez compartimientos antes de venirme para acá con Paddy.**

—**Entiendo...** —aunque se veía que Terry no entendía por el modo en que la miraba—. **¿Y ahora qué?**

—**Y ahora Paddy, el abuelo y yo queremos vivir felices en la granja —**Candy suspiró—. **Ese es el plan.**

—**¿Quieres decir... vivir en la granja para siempre?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Qué demonios sabes tú de una granja?**

—**Sé un poco —**Candy se sintió algo molesta.

—**¿Ah, sí?**

—**Sí, he estudiado y leído y he practicado un poco. Además, el abuelo me va a enseñar.**

—**¿Sabes las dificultades económicas que tiene esta granja?**

La pregunta hizo que Candy se pusiera en guardia.

—**Sí** —contestó despacio—. **Las conozco. ¿Tú también?**

—**Sé que tu abuelo tiene problemas.**

—**Supongo que también lo sabe toda la comarca** —Candy comentó con rabia—. **El abuelo dice que estás interesado en comprar.**

—**Eso es.**

—**¿Es por eso por lo que te interesa tanto lo que quiero hacer?**

—**No, no es por eso. ¿Tienes que ser tan susceptible?**

—**No soy susceptible, sino que quiero proteger a mi abuelo de...**

—**¿De terratenientes ricos que solo quieren acaparar más tierra? **—dijo Terry en tono irónico—. ¿**Es eso lo que crees que soy?**

—**No estoy seguro de lo que eres.**

Pero sí que lo sabía. Terry Grandchester era peligroso para ella, quisiera comprar la granja de su abuelo o no. Y era un peligro por lo que le hacía sentir.

—**Oye Candy** —dijo en tono afable—. **Debes saber que no puedo comprarle le granja a tu abuelo sin su consentimiento. Solo es que... Bueno, no puede uno vivir al lado de una granja sin darse cuenta de que lleva años ya sin producir beneficios. Y las cosas van a peor.**

—**Me doy cuenta —**Candy dijo con preocupación.

—**¿Entonces qué vas a hacer al respecto?** —le preguntó Terry.

—**Arreglarlo.**

—**Entiendo, pero vamos a mirarlo a corto plazo. Como por ejemplo el invierno que viene. ¿Cuánto alimento tenéis para el ganado?**

—**Me apuesto a que lo sabes **—Candy dijo con amargura—. **Tenemos forraje fermentado, pero no tenemos heno.**

—**Hay montones de heno en las praderas de abajo esperando a que alguien lo recoja.**

—**Sí, pero no podemos permitirnos contratar a segadores. Yo haré un poco, pero lo cierto es que contamos con que el invierno no sea demasiado duro. Si no es así, entonces venderemos el ganado.**

—**Tengo una idea mejor.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**Deja que te envíe a mis hombres para que sieguen el heno.**

Candy se mordió el labio.

—**Bueno, no creo...**

—**¿No crees que tu abuelo querrá aceptarlo?** —Terry dijo—. **Estoy seguro de que no. Y lo sé porque ya se lo he ofrecido. ¿Te habló de mi oferta antes de que empezaras a acusarme de querer quedarme con sus tierras?**

—**No.**

—**Pues es así **—Terry se encogió de hombros—. **Tu abuelo me dijo que podría hacerme con el control cuando él vendiera, pero no antes **—Candy puso cara de consternación y Terry le tocó la mejilla.

Lo hizo para consolarla, nada más, como una caricia.

—**No te pongas así, Candy. Tu abuelo es un viejo malhumorado, pero lo entiendo. Tiene miedo de perder el mando y de perder su granja. Si de verdad has venido a quedarte, no sabes el regalo que le has hecho; y yo tengo intención de darte todo el apoyo posible.**

—**Terry... —**lo miró con desesperación—. **Es muy amable por tu parte, pero mi abuelo no aceptará.**

—**Lo hará si pagas.**

Candy no entendía nada; tampoco por qué estaba allí bajo las estrellas en el porche con aquel hombre.

—**¿Qué te parece un año de clases de equitación a Matthew y a Laura a cambio de la siega, Candy? Tus lecciones valen mucho más dadas tus calificaciones. El trato me parece justo, ¿no crees? Y podremos renegociar dentro de un año cuando llegue el momento de la siega otra vez.**

Candy se quedó perpleja.

El heno segado y las balas listas. Alimento para todo el ganado que quisiera durante todo un invierno. Y si tenía suerte, quizá sobrara algo de heno para vender.

Podría convencer al abuelo si tenía la seguridad de que podía pagarle con sus conocimientos. Y desde luego lo haría bien.

—**Yo... Es muy amable por tu parte.**

—**No es amable en absoluto —**dijo Terry con firmeza y le dio la mano—. **Es un negocio. Bueno, acompáñame a la valla y comentaremos los detalles. Tengo que volver. Tom, mi capataz, está viendo una película en la cocina y vigilando a los mellizos, pero le prometí que estaría de vuelta en una hora.**

—**Yo no...**

—**Vamos, Candy** —saltó la barandilla y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo—. **Hay luna llena y no está lejos de la casa para volver sola. O bien...** —se echó a reír**—. ¿Tienes miedo de los fantasmas?**

—**De los fantasmas no.**

—**¿De mí? —**sonrió de oreja a oreja—. **Estoy felizmente prometido, Candy, y con tantas personas a mi cargo que ya he perdido la cuenta** —sonrió—. **Así que... iremos juntos hasta la valla, Candy, pero me comportaré correctamente. A pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría no hacerlo.**

Candy se lo quedó mirando.

—**¿No lo dirás en serio**? —dijo mientras Terry tiraba de ella, de camino ya hacia la cerca.

Terry vaciló y se volvió hacia ella. Estaban bajo uno de los árboles del caucho más altos, cuya densa copa los protegía de la luz de la luna.

—**Supongo que no** —Terry dijo despacio—. **Eres una mujer atractiva, Candy White. Estoy seguro de que no te quedarás con tu abuelo para toda la vida, como dices tú.**

—**Eso...** —dijo Candy despacio— **Eso no es asunto tuyo, desde luego** —miró las manos unidas, aunque apenas podía verlas en la oscuridad**—. Por favor, Terry, suéltame...** —susurró—. **Tú tienes a... a Susana y yo al abuelo.**

Aquel hombre la miraba con pasión. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a conquistar a las mujeres y que aún no se había habituado a los límites que imponía un compromiso.

—**Terry... suéltame... —**Candy retrocedió y para alivio suyo él la soltó**—. No voy a... No voy a acompañarte más. No creo...**

—**No crees que sería prudente —**Terry asintió despacio—. **Tal vez tengas razón. No debo dejar de recordarme a mí mismo que ya no estoy soltero.**

—**Creo que eso sería lo más razonable —**Candy respiró hondo; el corazón le latía a cien por hora.

—**¿Vas a venir a comer el domingo?**

—**El domingo...**

—**Susana ha invitado a unos cuantos amigos a una comida informal** —le dijo Terry—. **Nos encantaría que George y tú vinierais.**

—**Yo... Tengo que preguntárselo a George.**

—**Hazlo —**le contestó Terry.

Al avanzar un paso sobre las hojas y las ramas secas Candy aguantó la respiración y se estremeció.

Tal y como se sentía, medio esperaba que Terry la agarrara de los hombros y la abrazara. En realidad, medio lo deseaba también.

Terry no hizo tal cosa. Levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla con delicadeza.

—**Los mellizos cuentan con tu presencia. No nos defraudes.**

Candy lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sobrecogida.

—**No lo haré...**

Retrocedió un paso y entonces Terry se adelantó, le agarró de la cintura y tiró de ella hacia delante.

—**No... —**dijo sin aliento.

—**Eh, Candy** —Terry la miraba sonriente**—. Que no te voy a violar.**

—**Entonces suéltame.**

—**Deja que te aparte...**

—**No **—Candy tiró con fuerza y dio un paso atrás...

Pero fue para hundir la bota en una boñiga de vaca recién hecha.

—**Yo he intentado evitarlo** —dijo Terry, a punto de echarse a reír.

—**Desde luego...** —Candy sacó el pie de la plasta y lo miró con rabia.

—**Menos mal que no eres de la realeza. Si no, me habrían cortado la cabeza.**

—**Quizá lo haga si sigues riéndote de mí** —le dijo Candy—. **Me voy para casa.**

—**¿A darte un baño? **—Terry asintió—. **Muy sensato. Desde aquí, Candy, diría que estás un poco maloliente —s**onrió**—. ¿Entonces te veo el domingo? Con o sin boñiga de vaca.**

—**Te veré el domingo **—dijo Candy molesta y al momento se volvió y marchó hacia la casa con toda la dignidad posible, a pesar del ruido que iba haciendo al pisar.


End file.
